Will things ever be the same?
by 8232nyc
Summary: Rima lives with her abusive drunk father. She takes beatings but still manages to cover up her feelings and injuries. All of her friends have moved away except for one, Nagihiko. They are friends not enemy's, but can Nagi save her from her abusive father and keep her safe? Rated M for possible LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: 8232nyc does not own shugo chara.

Chapter 1: Her secret life:

Rima's POV

I was in class, in the middle of a math test. I HATE MATH! I though as I read a question that said, 3x+7x-2+4=24. I was trying to figure out the problem then, I though of Amu suddenly. I missed Amu. She was m best friend, Why did she have to move to Russia! All the other guardians also moved except for one. My mortal enemy Fujisaki Nagihiko!

What was worse, he walked me home everyday, because my stupid drunk father couldn't drive to pick me up. Of course my stupid mom called Nagi and asked him to walk me home everyday and told him Dad worked really late and she didn't like me walking home alone.

I was still thinking about Amu when my stomach did some somersaults. I walked up to the teacher and told him I wasn't feeling well, gave him my test and walked to the nurses office. I get there and I lay down, the nurse takes my temperature than leaves.

When she walked out, I pulled my shirt up to reveal my stomach and saw the bruise from when my father punched me a couple days ago, it still hurt. Not as bad as when he hit me, but still. I heard her coming back, I pulled my shirt down and she walked in.

Nurse: You have a normal temperature, I would like you rest for awhile though before you head back to class.

Me: Okay, I will go back to class in a bit.

I lied back, and fell asleep.

~Time skip to after school~

I was walking to the gate, and I heard him call after me.

Nagi: Rima! There you are!

Me: Hey purple head.

Nagi: I heard you weren't feeling well earlier, you okay?

Me: I'm fine, let's go.

We walked in silence for awhile, then he spoke up.

Nagi: You looked like you were in pain during that test today, what was that?

Me: My stomach was upset.

Nagi: Oh, okay.(worried look on face)

We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we got to my house he said goodbye, and I walked in my house.

As soon as I closed the door and turned around, I was slapped across the face. I winced and fell. My dad started yelling at me.

Dad: YOU ARE LATE! WHERE WERE YOU?

Me: I wasn't feeling well. I apologize. Would you like anything?

Dad: Yeah, make me some food.

Then my father stormed back into his room. I walked into the kitchen and made some food for my father. There was going to be a small bruise on my cheek tomorrow. I would have to put on some cover up. I sighed, and took my father the chicken I had heated up.

Me: Here is your food, father.

He takes a bite. He suddenly punched me in the face.

Dad: IT'S TO COLD!

Me; I will go heat it up.

I took the plate and walked out.

KusuKusu: Rima, are you okay?(she said worried)

Me: I'm fine, Thank you.

I heated up the food. I though, this was going to be a long day.

~Time Skip to the next morning~

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP

I woke up to my alarm going off. I got up and walked into my bathroom and looked at my cheek. I saw a huge bruise on my face. I grabbed my cover up from my cupboard and put it on. I realized I was running low. I would buy some later. I walked out the door eating a piece of toast, and there was Nagihiko waiting for me. He turned around and smiled.

Nagi: Ohayo, Rima-Chan!(Looks at face) What happened:

Me: What are you talking about.

Nagi: There is a small bruise on you cheek.

I felt my cheek and noticed I didn't cover it up all the way.

Me: Oh, I fell out of bed and hit my dresser. It's nothing.

Nagi: Okay, if you say so.(Worried expression)

~Time skip to lunch under a sakura tree~

I was eating lunch under a sakura tree, and he walked up. Nagihiko.

Nagi: Hey, Mind if I join you?

Me: Not really.

Nagi: Thanks.(sits down)

Me: Do you want something?

Nagi: Not really, I am just worried.

Me: What about?

Nagi: You.

I looked at him like he was crazy and stood up.

Nagi: Rima-chan?

Me: You don't need to worry about me! I'm fine.

I turned around around and started running back to the school.

Nagihiko's POV

She was running back to the building and suddenly I saw a bruise on her arm. I had been noticing she had bruises more and more often. I was getting really worried. Was something happening to her at her home?

Rima's POV

I was running through the halls back to my class and I walked through the door and sat at my desk. Class was starting soon. I felt the tears brimming in my eyes. Why was he so worried about me? I wondered to my self. He doesn't know anything about what has been happening and he didn't need to know. I rested my head on my arms and waited for the teacher.

Nagi's POV

I walked into the classroom and Rima was resting her head on her arms. I walked over to her and saw the bruise on her cheek was more defined now, she was asleep. So I touched her cheek and when I pulled away there was cover up on my hand. I was confused. She knew about it, and tried to hide it with make-up? I woke her up for class and sat at my desk. Trying to piece it all together.

~Time skip to after school, walking home~

Rima's POV

Me and Nagi were walking home, and he was pretty quiet. He looked lost in though. He walked me to my door, and we were about to say good-bye when the door swung open and there was my dad, with a bottle of vodka in his hand. He grabbed me by my hair and was starting to pull off my sweater, this was something that had never happened but I knew what was happening, he pulled me inside and I suddenly screamed out of nowhere for help, and of course I screamed for him. NAGIHIKO!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: 8232nyc does not own Shugo Chara

Chapter 2: Rescued:

Nagi's POV

We were about to say good-bye when her door swung open, someone grabbed her by her hair and tore her sweater, I saw a bruise on her stomach and saw her drag her inside before I could think, I heard her scream, NAGIHIKO!

I kicked the door open and saw her on the ground crying, her own father pinning her down. Her sweater was torn and her blouse was partly un-buttoned. I grabbed an empty vodka bottle and smashed it on her fathers house. She jumped up, took my hand and lead my up some stairs and through a door.

All the sudden, she fell to the ground on her knees and started crying. I was thinking of what to do, and I suddenly embraced her.

Rima's POV

I fell crying and felt a pair of arms embrace me. I look up to Nagi's worried eyes looking down at me. Something inside me just snapped, I swung around and threw my arms around his neck and cried. I cried for what seemed like hours. All of the sudden someone was banging on my bedroom door, I jumped back. Suddenly Nagi spoke up.

Nagi: Rima, I can't let you stay here.

Me: I can't leave though(Crying through this convo)

Nagi: Rima, I don't know what's going on, but he was about you abuse you. You can't stay here.

I stayed silent.

Nagi: He has been abusing for awhile, hasn't he?

I nodded.

Nagi: Pack your stuff.

Me: Huh?

Nagi: Pack some clothes and anything you need. You are staying with me.

Me: I can't

Nagi: What do you mean you can't?

Me: I can't leave my dad. I have to take care of him.

Nagi: No, you are coming with me to my house. Where you will be safe.

Me: Fine.

I packed some clothes I would need and pulled on a new blouse and a jacket(yes her shirt was torn the entire time)

Nagi: Ready?

Me: Yeah, but how are you planning on getting past my dad.

He grabbed the metal trashcan in my room and held it up.

I nodded and he opened the door to find my dad yelling at him to leave and telling me to stay there and not go anywhere, but Nagi rammed him in the head with the garbage can. Grabbed my hand and started running. I was running with him, holding his hand and following him. We ran for a few minutes, then started walking. He still held onto my hand, we walked up to a huge house, it was like a mansion!

He opened the gate and there was a maid there he called her Baya.

Nagi: Baya, can you ask mother to meet me in the Living room? I must speak to her, it's urgent.

Baya: Of course Master Nagihiko.

She walked away and Nagi lead me inside still holding my hand. We walked into a house and through some halls then through a sliding door. He offered me a sitting mat, and I sat down. I stayed silent then a beautiful women with purple flowing hair came in.

Nagi: Mother, I need to talk to her.

Mrs. Fujisaki: Yes, Nagihiko. Baya told me. May I ask who this young girl is?

Nagi: That is what I need to talk to you about. This is Mashiro Rima. She originally lived with her father, who is an abusive drunk. I rescued her from a horrible abuse, and I wanted to ask if she could stay here for awhile.

There was silence for a moment then she spoke.

Mrs. Fujisaki: Of course. Rima-chan can stay here for as long as she pleases.

Nagi: Thank you mother.

Me: Thank you Mrs. Fujisaki.

Mrs. Fujisaki: Rima, there is no need to call me Mrs. Fujisaki. Call me Mom.

Me: Why?

Mrs. Fujisaki: It would be easier. Plus I have always wanted a daughter.

I saw Nagi flinch.

Me: What about Nadeshiko?

Mrs. Fujisaki: She lives in Europe with her father, so I never get to see her.

Me: Oh okay, Mom.

She smiled. She looked very happy that I called her Mom. Suddenly Nagi stood up.

Nagi: Come, Rima-chan. I will show you where you will be staying, and give you a tour.

Me: Okay.

I stood up and started following Nagi. I walked behind him and was thinking. I wonder what she meant when she said "I have always wanted a daughter" and how she said Nade was in Europe. It didn't make sense. I looked around.

Me: Nagi?

Nagi: Yes, Rima?

Me: Why are there no pictures of Nade around.

Nagi: She lives in Europe, and she never lived here.

Me: So why didn't any one send you pictures.

Nagi: Don't know. Just never got any. I haven't heard from Nade in a long time.

Me: oh ok.

I continued pondering as Nagi lead me through the house. After a few minutes we arrived at a paper sliding door, he opened it and gestured me to go in. I walked in to find a huge room, there was a table in the center, with seating mats. A small TV, and two more doors on the left and right sides of the room.

Me: Wow.

Nagi's POV

As she walked in, I saw her face filled with surprise. She looked around the room astounded and she spoke.

Rima: Wow.

Me: Yeah, This is the center room.

Rima: Where do those two doors go?

Me: The one on the left goes to your room.

Rima: And the right?

Me: Goes to mine.

Rima: WHAT?

She squealed like a freaking Banshee. I covered my ears.

Me: It's the only room we have that isn't in use.

Rima: You're kidding, right?

Me: No, but inside your room is your own personal bathroom, changing room, walk-in closet, and bedroom.

Rima: Really?

She walked over to the door and was opening it when I walked to her side. Her face lite up.

Rima: It's beautiful!

Me: The door locks too.

Rima: REALLY!

She swung around and looked at the door knob and saw a lock.

Rima: Yes! Now I am okay with this.

I walked over to a door with a C on it.

ME: This is your closet, the door with R is the restroom, and the B is the bedroom. Also in the Closet is your changing room.

Rima: Than what is this room?

Me: A study, a place to do homework or just relax.

Rima: Oh, okay. Well can you leave so I can unpack and settle in?

Me: Sure.

Rima's POV

Nagi walked out of the room and shut the door. I decided to put away my clothes first. I opened the closet with a C on it and walked in, the first thing I saw were rods with hangers of clothes. There were tons of clothes!

All girl's, and all pretty. I walked through the hallway, and found a small dresser. I opened the drawers to find them empty. I unpacked my clothes into it, and looked through some of the clothes. I saw dresses, blouses, skirts, shorts, jeans, leggings, t-shirts, every kind of clothes I could think of. I checked sizes and most of them were my size. It's was unbelievable. I was so happy, I decided to go see my bedroom and left the closet.

I walked into the next room and found a huge king sized bed with an orange comforter(A/N Orange is Rima's favorite color) and it was a pedia-sure mattress. I already knew I would be okay here, I slipped between the blanket exhausted and fell asleep thinking, tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: 8232nyc does not own Shugo Chara.

Chapter 3: Pampered:

~the next morning~

"Miss Mashiro, You must wake up" I heard someone say suddenly.

"Yes, yes you must!" I heard another anxious voice say.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 5am" I heard the first voice say again.

"You have been asleep far to long" The other replied.

"Why do early though?" I asked annoyed.

"Not important, there is a bath awaiting you in the restroom." I heard a new voice reply.

I crawled out of bed and into the bathroom. I slipped out of my clothes I slept in and slid into the warm silky water. It smelled nice, similar to roses. There was a knock on the door telling me to get out and put on my robe.

I dragged myself out of the water and pulled on an orange fleece robe and walked out. There was an outfit layed on a small sofa at the foot of my bed. I picked it up and got dressed. A few minutes later some maids came in, different from before. They had me sit on a stool in the restroom and they went to work on my hair.

They straitened my elegant curls, and they put some gel in my hair that smelled of strawberries, they did two small braids that wrapped from the front of my hair around to the back, and they lead to a half pony tail in my hair. They also put some makeup. They put a thin layer of coverup on, to cover the bruise, then some light pink eyeshadow to match the uniform, and some mascara and clear lip gloss.

By the time they finished getting me ready for school it was about 7am. They then lead me down to breakfast, which was pancakes and bacon. I was halfway through breakfast when Nagi walked in. He sat down next to me and smiled.

"Ohayo, Rima-Chan." Nagi said smiling like usual.

"Sure" I replied annoyed.

Nagi's Pov

I looked at Rima, she was just beautiful. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"You look lovely Rima-chan." I told her trying to be polite.

"Thank you." She replied in a sweet tone.

She went back to eating her breakfast, and I looked her over. The maids had straitened her hair, they slightly curled the bottom and pulled it into a half pony, with braids along the bottom of the pony. She had a bit of makeup on, but she was very pretty. She suddenly spoke.

Rima's POV

I looked over at Nagi and saw him staring at me, but he seemed like he was staring off into space. I spoke to him.

"Nagi?" I asked abruptly.

He jerked back to reality.

"Yes, Rima?" He asked.

"What were you staring at?" I asked accusingly.

"I...I was looking at your hair." He replied blushing slightly.

The blush very quickly vanished. He couldn't like me, Could he?

"Shall we go to school Nagi?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

"Uh uh uh sure!" He replied. I saw a dark red blush.

We got up and started heading for school. We were walking when Nagi spoke up.

"Do you have more bruises? Than the one on your cheek?" He asked me politely.

"There's a few on my stomach and back, and my arms." I replied.

"Oh" He said simply, with a worried tone in his voice.

I looked up at him, and saw worry in his eyes. I wanted to say something, I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I felt my cheeks heat up as he grabbed my hand.

"Nagi" I asked when I felt a strange feeling.

"Yes?" He asked looking back at me.

"Your holding my hand" I said turning bright red.

"So?" He asked with a worried tone.

"Nothing, never mind" I answered, looking at the ground.

I felt a tear rolling down my cheek and I sniffled, I could feel Nagi's stare at me with worry.

"Whats wrong?" He asked me. I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I don't understand" I whispered.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you" He said even more worried.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I screamed at him.

Tears were streaming down my face like rivers by this point. All the sudden my head started pounding like it was a drum and someone was playing it at a concert. I began running, I kept running, tears steaming head pounding. I couldn't hear anyone running after me, I found a dark alley and sat down.

I clutched my head, I just wanted to scream in agony, I haven't had these headaches since my parents were fighting, but then they divorced and they went away. I was crying and biting my lip to avoid screaming and I felt someone embrace me, I looked up to see Nagihiko's worried golden eyes. I stared, lost in his eyes, and I felt his pull me into his chest. I cried.

Nagi's Pov

I don't know how long we sat there, but Rima cried the entire time. I wondered to myself, what's been bothering her so much? Why is she crying and clutching her head?

"Rima?" I asked her quietly.

"Yes" She replied in such a quiet voice she could have been sleep talking.

"We should probably head to school, we don't want to be late" I said, I knew she could hear the worry in my voice.

"Ok" She answered.

I still had my arms around her and I helped her stand up keeping my arms around her. Worried she might collapse or something. We started walking, I looked at her face, she had mascara down her cheeks and her bruise was clearly visible. I stopped her. I turned her to face me, I took out my handkerchief and started cleaning her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked me in a soft voice.

"You were crying so much, you messed up your makeup." I answered.

"Oh, Thanks Nagi" She said sweetly.

I looked at her shocked by the sweetness in her voice.

"No problem." I answered sweetly. "Let's go". I said, putting my arm around her and continuing walking.

~Time skip to the Fujisaki manor after school~

"Mother, we have returned" I said into a little box while holding a button.

The gate swung open and revealed Baya.

"Nice to see you have returned young master, Mistress Mashiro" She said to us nicely.

" I'm not a mistress, just call me Rima" Rima said stuttering.

"If you say so, Come in you two" Baya replied.

Rima's Pov

We walked into the main house, and I turned to Nagi.

"I am going to go put my bad away. Alright?" I asked.

"Go ahead, I will be up soon." He replied.

I turned around and walked up the stairs and through some hallways to my room. I walked into the center room, and hung up my bag by my desk. I opened the drawer and took out a small Orange journal. I started writing.

Entry 1

July 31st, Tuesday.

Dear Journal, Today was an awful day. On the way to school purple head, held my hand. I didn't understand what was going on, I started crying. Those headaches I had back when Mom and Dad fought a lot, came back. I had one today, they hurt so much. I ran from Nagi and hid in a alley. He still found me, He held me and cleaned me up. We went to school, we had a history test which I failed. That's all for today. I also got pampered to no end this morning. It was weird, but also nice.

The one and only, Mashiro Rima.

I closed my journal and put it back in the drawer. Suddenly my door opened, and I snapped my head up to find a maid, holding a white, square box.

"Here is your Kimono, Miss Mashiro." She said politely, setting it down.

"I don't need a Kimono, thank you" I answered back as sweetly as I could.

"It is a custom, of the house. For women that is. I will set up a bath for you immediately" She said quickly.

I stared at her as she walked into the rest room and turned on the bath water. I was so confused. She came back out.

"Your bath is ready, Miss Mashiro. When you finish, change into your Kimono and press the button by the door to let us know your done." She said quickly. She walked out.

I stared at the door. I walked over and locked it. Then I walked into the bathroom and got into the bath. It was warm, and this time it smelled of citrus's. After about twenty minutes and washing my hair. I got out and dried off. I walked into my room and opened the box to find and orange kimono with purple sakura leaves and a lighter purple sash. I grabbed it and went into my changing room.

After I had changed I pressed the button as instructed only to find a bunch of maids coming into my room a few seconds later. They had me sit in front of the mantel piece again. They did my hair and makeup all over again, including my nails. When they were finished my hair was in a loose bun with some of my hair loosely hanging out, my makeup was just a thin layer of colors to match my Kimono and my nails were orange with purple sakura leaves.

They told me it was time for dinner and lead me downstairs. I wonder what Nagi will think, I asked my self. I mentally slapped myself, why do I care what he thinks?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: 8232nyc does not own Shugo Chara.

Chapter 4: Should I trust Nagi?

I arrived downstairs for dinner, and was kneeling on a sitting mat. My dinner was place in front of me.

Homemade ramen. I grabbed my chopsticks and began eating.

As I was eating Nagi walked in wearing simple jeans and a button up shirt. He looked at me and looked amazed. He sat down next to me and started eating. The entire dinner was silent and I was eager to say something and as I was about to open my mouth, Nagi spoke.

"You look lovely Rima-chan." He said politely.

"Thank you, You can just call me Rima you know" I said as sweetly as I could.

Nagi looked at me like I was crazy. I was a bit crazy I admitted to myself.

"What is it Nagi?" I asked in a wondering tone.

"N nothing" He replied stuttering.

I though his stuttering was quite cute actually. I mentally slapped my self again. How could I think he is cute? I was beginning to think I was crazy, and I put my hand to my forehead without thinking. Nagi spoke.

"Are you okay Rima?" He asked me concerned.

"Yes, why?" I asked questioningly.

"You put your hand to your forehead" He replied.

"Oh, Did I?" I asked trying to cover it up.

His hand flew up to my forehead, I looked at him shocked.

"You feel a bit warm" He stated.

"I do?" I asked suddenly confused.

"Baya, can you get Rima some cold medicine?" He called.

"Of course Master Nagihiko" She called back.

A moment later she walked in with a glass of water and a little plastic cup with a couple pills in it.

"Here you go, Miss Rima" She said handing me the two cups.

"Thank you, but just call me Rima." I told her.

"If you say so, Rima." She answered as she walked out.

I took the medicine and excused myself. I walked out of the room and walked to the 'Living room' you would call it between mine and Nagi's room. I walked into my room and changed into a nightgown before going back into the 'Living room'.

I sat on a mat and turned on the tv when Nagi walked in.

"You sure you're feeling okay, Rima?" He asked me. I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm okay, Nagi." I answered back in a bland voice.

He looked at me with worried eyes. I looked back, I got lost in his eyes, and my head started pounding again. I winced.

"Rima?" He asked again,

"I'm okay, I am going to go lie down" I said getting up.

"Okay, get some rest" He said.

"Good night Nagi." I said sweetly.

"Good night Rima" he said as I walked into my room.

I shut the door and fell to my knee's clutching my head. Why? Why does it happen when I look into his eyes? I dragged myself into the bedroom and into my bed. I clutched my head, and KusuKusu flew up to me.

"Rima" She said very concerned.

"I'm okay, KusuKusu. Thank you for worrying about me" I said nicely.

She flew down and layed next to me. We both fell asleep shortly after that.

~The next morning, 4:30am~

"Miss Rima?" I heard a voice say nicely.

"Yes" I replied slightly annoyed.

"There is a bath waiting for you in the restroom" the person said again.

I sat up, "what time is it?" I asked the person.

"4:30am" She replied.

"Earlier than yesterday" I said annoyed.

"Yesterday you overslept!" She said in a cheery voice.

I dragged my self out of bed and to the restroom. I slid out of my night gown and into the rosy water. I knew the same thing was going to happen today as it did yesterday. After I got out and got dressed the maids came in and got to work, While they worked I thought about Nagi.

I wondered if I could really trust him or not, in the end it wouldn't matter I decided. I snapped back to reality when the maids told me they were done and they lead me down to breakfast. I didn't mind being pampered but I didn't like it either. Today my hair was straightened and braided back into a french braid. It was pretty and smelled of strawberries as it did yesterday. My bruise was gone so they didn't do cover-up, just mascara and red lip gloss.

I ate my breakfast and waited for Nagi at the door so we could go to school. It was about 7:15am and he walked up to the door and we left. We had a decent conversation on the way there, but at one point I stopped walking. He turned to me and spoke.

"Rima? Is something wrong?" He asked me with a concerned look on his face.

"I was just wondering why you grabbed my hand yesterday" I said quietly but he still heard me.

"Honestly" He said looking at the sky, "I don't know. Something came over me telling me to grab your hand" He said as he turned and smiled at me.

I felt a blush rising on my cheeks. "Okay" I said and kept walking.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we got there I saw a flash of bubblegum pink hair. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. I smiled and started running, I heard Nagi trailing behind me. I caught up to the pinkette and hugged her.

"AMU!" I screamed as I hugged her.

"Rima" She said as she hugged me back.

"Rima, don't run so fast" Nagi caught up panting then he saw Amu.

"Hey, Nagi. Don't I get a hug?" She said with her arms open.

Nagi looked shocked, he opened his arms and pulled her into a hug.

"Amu, you're back!" He said happily.

"How long are you here?" I asked her excitedly.

"Just a couple days, I love your hair Rima!" She replied ecclesiastically!

We started walking to class as I caught her up on all that had happened, How I had been staying at Nagihiko's and how it was because of my father, and everything. She listened calmly not interrupting and when I finished she looked absolutely shocked.

"Let me get something straight" She said quickly.

"Okay" I said letting her talk.

"So, Nagi was walking you home daily, and one day he was walking you home and your dad pulled you inside by your hair, was about to sexually assault you, you scream for Nagi, he saved you, and you have been staying at his house for a few days now?" She asked me abruptly.

"Yep, that's basically it" I said calmly.

"Wow" She said, "And you are okay with all this?" She asked surprised.

"It was weird at first, but yes. I'm fine with it." I told her calmly, with a bit of shock in my voice.

"So you are staying with Nagi, and being pampered right?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes, I don't exactly like the pampering but it isn't to bad I guess." I told her.

"Wow, well I have to head home, how about we go shopping tomorrow? You don't have school and I have missed you so much!" She pleaded.

"Sounds good to me, just let me make sure it's okay with Mrs. Fujisaki." I told her.

"ok, text me!" She said running off.

"Bye!" I called after her.

I stood up and walked home with Nagi.(Yes, he had been there the whole time)

"Amu seemed really happy to see you" He stated calmly.

"Yeah, it's good to see her. I have missed her." I said happily.

"So, you are going shopping with her tomorrow? He asked.

"Yeah, if Mom says yes. That is." I told him.

"She will say yes, she won't keep you locked up" Nagi told me.

I looked up at Nagi, and he looked into my eyes. I stared back and him and we stopped walking. I turned to face him. He looked at me with a peaceful look in his eyes. He took my cheek in his free hand and he leaned in. He was about to kiss me, when my head pounded like a base drum. I whimpered, and he pulled back and looked at me concerned. My head pounded again, this time it hurt so much I screamed in agony and fell to the ground clutching my head.

"RIMA" I heard Nagi yell.

He knelt beside me and was rubbing my back and felt his arm around my shoulders, and he helped me up. He was trying to walk me home, but it hurt so much I could hardly stand. I kept collapsing. He picked me up bridal style, and started running to get me home and help. I rested my head on his chest, the sound of his heartbeat was soothing. My head stopped pounding. We had reached the mansion and he hit the button telling Baya to hurry and open the gate. The gate swung open almost immediately.

"What happened master Nagihiko?" Baya asked in a worried voice.

"She collapsed screaming and clutching her head!" I heard him say in a quick and worried tone.

"Nagi" I said in a quiet voice.

"Rima!" I heard him say as he looked at me.

"It's okay" I told him. "It went away"

"Rima" I heard him say again.

He walked inside still carrying me. He took me to my room, and he rested me on my bed. He looked at me, then he spoke.

"Rima, what happened?" I heard him ask me in a quiet voice.

"It was a headache, I'm fine" I told him in a soothing sweet voice.

I opened my eyes to see him looking at me with concerned eyes. I saw him leaning down towards me again, his eyes closing. I felt his lips touch mine. My head didn't start pounding, which I was thankful for. I closed my eyes, put my hand to his cheek and kissed him back. He seemed a bit in shock, he pulled away and looked at me again.

"Do you like me?" He asked me suddenly.

"No" I said I heard him sigh before I could say more.

"I knew it" He said.

" I think" He looked at me, "No, I know. I love you Nagi" I said in a sweet yet quiet voice, before I heard him say anything. I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: 8232nyc does not own Shugo Chara

Chapter 5: Nagi and Rima are together!:

I woke up a few hours later, to see that I was alone. I got out of bed and went downstairs to see if it was time for dinner to find Nagi talking to his mom.

"Nagi?" I asked him.

He turned around shocked, he walked over to me, put his hand on m forehead and spoke.

"Are you okay Rima?" He asked me, I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I'm fine now." I answered looking up at him.

"If you're sure" he said.

He took his hand off my shoulder and grabbed my hand, leading me to the table. I knelt on a mat next to him and put my head on his shoulder, His mother looked at us in disbelief. I realized what I did and sat back up. Making myself a bit dizzy, and wobbly.

Nagi put his arm around my shoulder to support me.

"Mother?" He asked.

"Yes Nagi?" She replied.

"I am going to take Rima back upstairs. Can you have someone bring our dinner's up please? He asked politely.

"Of course, Get some rest and feel better Rima" She said to me.

"Thank you, I will" I answered.

Nagi helped me up and walked me upstairs, I was more stable than earlier in the day. I was thankful for that. We walked to the 'Living room' in silence. We walked in and he held my hand as I sat down on a mat.

"Are you sure you are okay, Rima?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired." I said wearily.

I put my head on his shoulder again and I felt his worried glare on the top of my head. We heard the door open and someone walked in and put two trays on the table. Nagi thanked them and they left.

We ate in silence, when we were done eating, Nagi picked me up bridal style and carried me into my room. I had my head rested on his chest. He was walking into my room and I spoke.

"Nagi?" I asked him.

"Yes, Rima?" He replied kindly.

"Are we, a couple?" I asked nervously.

"I want us to be, but if you don't want to be..."

"Of course I do!" I interrupted!

Nagi looked down at me and smiled. He put in my bed and was about to leave, when I spoke again.

"Don't go" I said sweetly.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Don't go, come here" I said sleepily.

He walked over to me, and sat on the edge of the bed and took my hand. I pulled him down so he was laying next to me. I snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Rima?" He asked questioningly.

"Yes, Nagi-koi?" I asked seductively.

"Are you sure your okay with this?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes, Just stay Nagi-koi." I told him in a sweet voice.

I felt his arms tighten around me. I fell asleep very quickly after that.

~The next morning~

I felt the sunshine spreading across my face. I woke up to see Nagi's peaceful sleeping face. His arms were still around me, and I smiled up at him. I nuzzled my face into his chest. I could hear his heartbeat and his breathing. They were even and peaceful. I layed there for a while and heard my phone ding.

I slid out of bed careful not to wake Nagi and grabbed my phone from my bag I had a text.

From Amu,

_Rima? Are we still on for shopping today?_

I thought for a minute and texted back.

From Rima,

_We are on for shopping. I will meet you at the park at 1:30pm._

I sent the text and checked the time. It was 11:30am. I set my phone on vibrate and crawled back into bed. I snuggled to Nagi and my phone buzzed I checked it.

From Amu,

_Cool, I will meet you there! You will have to tell me more about what happened since I left._

I was thinking about how to answer when Nagi stirred and woke up.

"Morning, sleepyhead" I said sweetly.

"Morning, Rima-koi" He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

I kissed him on the head and decided to tell him I was meeting Amu.

"I am meeting Amu at the park at 1:30. I should get ready"

"Can I come?" He asked in a friendly voice.

"Let me ask" I said.

From Rima,

_I will tell you everything, Can Nagi come? We need to tell you something._

I sent the text and talked to Nagi.

"Just so you know, if you do come we are telling her about us." I said quickly.

"What? Why?" He replied shocked.

"She's my best friend, I want to tell her" I answered. My phone dinged.

From Amu,

_That's fine, he can come. Is it important?_

I texted back quickly.

From Rima,

_A bit, nothing major. See you soon!_

I turned off my phone and got out of bed. I pushed the button next to my door and the maids came in. One walked straight into the restroom and set up a bath and another went into the closet to get an outfit for the day. One walked up to me and spoke.

"Miss Rima, what are your plans for today?" She asked sweetly.

"Me and Nagi are meeting a friend and going shopping." I told her in a nice voice.

"Okay" She answered. She walked into the closet and whispered in the other maids ear. The maid who went in the bathroom to set the bath, came out and said it was ready. She took Nagi and left.

I went and took my bath, when I got out I dried of and got dressed in the outfit at the foot of my bed. It was a simple sky blue summer dress. It was spaghetti straps, and it had some white flowers on it. She pressed the button again and sat down at the mantel piece. Some maids came in and started working on her hair, and nails.

Rima actually focused on what they were doing. They straightened her hair, but they also re-curled it, so the curls were tighter and spiral curls instead of all over the place. They put in a blue headband that matched her dress, and put a fake flower clip on the headband.

When they did her nails, they removed the orange and purple and re-did it the same but Blue and white. They decided to do her make-up differently. They put cover-up on her face, and blush on her cheeks. They did a sky blue eyeshadow and black mascara. They used clear lip gloss and they put a dark blue eyeliner on her.

By the time they had finished it was 12:45. They really took their time. She got up and thanked them and headed downstairs to eat some lunch before leaving. She had a simple sandwich. When she finished eating, she went upstairs and grabbed a light blue purse to match her outfit. She grabbed her money and her phone from her school bag and put them in her purse. She realized she was barefoot. So she walked into the closet and grabbed some light blue flats to match her dress.

She went back downstairs and found Nagi waiting for her. He was facing away from her, as she walked down the stairs. She tapped his shoulder. He turned around and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful Rima-koi." He said in a sweet voice.

"Thank you Nagi-koi." She answered in a sweeter voice.

He grabbed her hand and lead her to the door. They said good-bye and left, I was so excited I couldn't wait to go shopping with Amu!


	6. Chapter 6

8232nyc: Sorry, I know it's been a few days and I was updating daily, I got caught up in some stuff and will keep updating!

Disclaimer: 8232nyc does not own Shugo Chara

Chapter 6: Shopping with Amu:

Nagi's POV

Rima walked down the stairs and tapped my shoulder. I turned around and smiled at her, to find her in a blue dress with matching hair, makeup, shoes, and purse. I spoke.

"You look beautiful Rima-koi" I said in a sweet voice.

"Thank you Nagi-koi" She said in a even sweeter voice.

We said good bye and I grabbed her hand and we left. We were walking down the road to the park and I decided to talk to her.

"Can I ask you something Rima?" I asked smoothly.

"Yes, what is it?" She replied calmly.

"Those few times where your head hurt, What was that?" I asked quickly.

She stopped walking and she froze.

Rima's POV

I wasn't looking at him but I could tell he was staring at me with his concerned bunny eyes. I stared at the ground as I spoke.

"They are nothing" I said smoothly.

"I don't think they were, you collapsed and were screaming." I said quickly.

"Can't we talk about this later" I snapped.

"Rima" He said worried.

"We are meeting Amu to go shopping and tell her about us, Can we please talk about this later?" I begged in a pleading voice. He stared at me for a moment.

"Okay, we can talk about it later. Let's go." He said in a quick voice confusing me.

He started walking, I stared at him for a second than ran to his side. I took his hand. He pulled away, I stared at the ground and instead he put his arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled. I put my head on his shoulder at we walked.

~Time skip to the park at 1:30~

Amu's POV

I was sitting on a bench in the park waiting for Rima and Nagi. I wonder why she asked if Nagi could come I wondered to myself. Before I left she hated him, thinking of which I haven't seen anyone but them. Where did e!veryone go?

"Amu!" I heard a familiar voice and turned around and saw Rima running towards me with Nagi right behind her.

"Rima, Nagi!" I yelled and brought them both into a hug!

"We have something to tell you Amu" Nagi said calmly.

"What is it?" I asked anxiously.

"Me and Rima" He said before Rima cut him off.

"Were dating!" She yelled excitedly!

"What! OMG, I am so happy for you guys" I yelled hugging them again.

"Thanks" Rima said half choked.

"Oh, I have a question" I said quickly.

"Sure" Nagi said.

"What happened to everyone, Tadase, Yaya, Kukai, everyone." I asked concerned.

"After you left" Rima started, "Everyone sort of fell apart" She finished.

"They all moved away" Nagi stated.

"What? Where to?" I asked shocked.

"Tadase moved to china, Yaya moved to spain, Kukai moved to america, Utau is on tour, Ikuto disappered, and Kairi moved back home." Rima told me.

"No way, everyone's gone?" I said shocked.

"Not everyone" I heard someone say. I looked up where I heard the voice but no one was there.

"Who's there?" I asked.

Someone jumped out of a tree and swooped me up into a bridal hold.

"IKUTO" We all shouted. I threw my arms around his neck.

"Ikuto!" I yelled hugging him.

Rima's POV

I saw Amu hugging Ikuto and semi-crying.

"Nice to see you Ikuto" I said snarkily.

"You too, chibi demon" He replied teasingly.

Ikuto put Amu down but kept one arm around her waist.

"Amu, are we going shopping or what?" I asked in a snarky tone.

"Yeah, Can Ikuto come?" She asked pleadingly.

"I guess, you let Nagi come, I can handle Neko here" I said annoyed.

"Yay!" Amu screamed throwing her arms around Ikuto's neck again. I shook my head, and grabbed Nagi's hand. We all walked to the mall.

We shopped for a few hours, we all talked catching up. We ran into Yaya at one point too, but she was just in town for the day, she still hung with us as soon as we saw her.

"RIMA-CHI, AMU-CHI, NAGI-TAN!" We heard someone screamed, we turned around only to be attacked by a hyper Yaya.

"YAYA!" Amu yelled hugging her. Yaya released us.

"What are you doing here, Yaya?" I asked calmly.

"Yaya is in japan for a day!" She said loudly making people stare.

"Have you seen anyone else?" I asked her hopingly.

"Hmm, Yaya has only seen you guys. Sorry" She said thinking.

We all hung out for the day, we shopped, we had dinner, Ikuto pissed off Amu multiple times. After awhile we were all tired and wanting to go home. We all went out seperate ways, Amu was going back to Russia, and Yaya back to Spain. I would miss them but it wasn't the worst thing.

Me and Nagi were walking home when all the sudden I am grabbed by my hair. I screamed. Nagi swung around to see I was gone.

Nagi's Pov.

Me and Rima were walking home and I heard her scream. I turned around and she was gone. I started running to look for her and realized we were in her old neighborhood. I ran to her old house where she lived with her father before I rescued her. I ran up the door and heard her screaming. I kicked the door open to see her father pinning her down with a knife in his hand. He was holding it to her arm.

"Good luck with your Leukemia, JUST DIE" I stared at her arm, and swooped down and picked her up. She was crying and clutching her head again. I ran out the door and back home.

I was thinking the whole way I was running home, does she have Leukemia? If she does why didn't she tell me? Did she even know? Questions exploded in my head as I ran down the road with this small blonde girl in a ripped dress and cut arm. Her dress was almost covered in blood by now. I ran up to my house and kicked the gate open and ran inside. Baya came up to me and saw Rima injured and torn up.

"Nagihiko, What on earth happened?" She yelled.

"I will explain for now, let's get her help" I said back.

Rima's Pov.

I didn't know what exactly was happening. I heard Nagi talking to Baya and him running again. He entered a white room and set me down on a bed. Someone came in and walked to my side. He inserted a needle into my arm and injected something. I felt my body go numb and I fell asleep.

My eyes were open and I was awake, numb but awake. I looked around. I was in a white gown and my arm and it was wrapped in white cotton. I couldn't remember much but I remembered my hair getting pulled and my dress getting torn and being abused by my father. He raped me and cut up my arm. He wrote something on my arm with a knife, it said "Good luck with your Leukemia, JUST DIE"

I thought it over, did I have leukemia? I remembered a blood test and results, but my parents told me everything was fine. I was so confused. I heard the door open I looked up and saw Nagi looking at me.

"Did you know?" He asked me.

"About what?" I said weakly.

"The leukemia" He said bluntly.

"No, I remember a blood test but my parents told me I was fine and it was just Anemia." I said honestly. I could feel his worried glare digging into my skin. He walked over to my side and started unwrapping my arm.

"Look at your arm" He said.

"Why" I asked.

"This is how I found out" He said bluntly.

I stared at him for a minute, I thought what I saw back at the house was a hallucination but it wasn't.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: 8232nyc does not own Shugo Chara.

Chapter 7: The truth hurts:

Rima's POV

I stared at the word "Leukemia" over and over again not believing it.

"Rima" Nagi said in a worried voice.

I kept staring at my arm, I started crying and I layed back down. I felt Nagi sit next to me and lay down. He hugged me. I felt betrayed. This is why Mom and Dad divorced, why was I forced to live with dad? Why couldn't live with mom? She wouldn't abuse me or take anything from me like dad did.

"Why" I said crying.

"Rima?" Nagi said calmly.

"Why me? Why? Why did he take so much from me and not give me anything in return? Why? I said quietly crying, "WHY?" I screamed. I looked up at Nagi, I had tears streaming down my face I felt my head pounding but I couldn't feel it. It was no where near as the pain in my body.

"Rima, what happened?" Nagi's pained voice said.

"He violated me" I whispered so quiet he couldn't hear.

"Rima, I can't hear you. Say that again?" He said pleadingly.

"He violated me" I said a little louder. Nagi shot up from the bed.

"You don't mean?" He said with a pained look on his face.

"Yes, he took it from me" I said starting to cry again.

Nagihiko's POV

I stared at her, she looked so small. Curled in a ball crying. I couldn't think. He took advantage of her, my girlfriend. I sat back on the bed next to her. I grabbed her waist and pulled her onto my lap. She kept crying, she cried into my chest. I let her cry. I just held her. Waiting for her to say something. It had been almost an hour and she hadn't spoke, so I did.

"Don't worry, we will take you to the doctor tomorrow and get you checked out." I told her.

I felt her nod against my chest.

"We will also get your blood tested to see if you really have Leukemia, okay?" I asked. She finally talked.

"ok" she whispered.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her up to her room again. When I got there, I set her on the bed and re-wrapped her arm. I layed down next to her and the moved towards me, I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and the other around her waist. I pulled her close and hugged her until she fell asleep. I stayed with her and soon I too fell asleep.

~Time skip to the next morning~

I woke up and Rima wasn't next to me, I sat up and saw her sitting on her windowsill staring out. I stared at her, and she turned around and saw me.

"Morning, Nagi-koi" She said seductively. I stared at her.

"Morning, Rima." I said calmly.

She walked over to the bed, she got on the bed and crawled over to me. I was laying on my side, she lightly pushed me so I was on my back, she put her hands on either sides of my shoulders was holding herself up above me. I stared at her in disbelief. We had only kissed, not even french and here she was holding herself up on top of me. She leaned down and started kissing me. I was wearing a polo shirt and she started unbuttoning it. I was so confused, she wanted to have sex? I pulled out of the kiss.

"Rima" I said.

"What is it Nagi-koi" She even more seductively than before.

"What are you doing?" I asked stupidly.

"What does it look like?" She asked still unbuttoning my shirt.

"Rima, are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked her concerned.

"I'm sure, this is what I want" She said seductively.

"You're getting checked out today, this wouldn't help." I told her.

She stared into my eyes and got off and layed on her side of the bed. She stared at the ceiling I was staring at her. I got up.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

"I'm setting up a bath for you, wait here" I said.

Rima's POV

Nagi walked into the bathroom and I sat there confused. Did he not want me? I wondered to myself. I couldn't help but wonder. I decided to forget about it. Nagi came back in.

"There is a bath ready for you in there, go on" He said sweetly.

"Okay, thank you." I said quietly.

"You're welcome, Rima-koi" He said rolling the R in my name.

I could feel my cheeks turning dark red as he walked out. I walked into the restroom and crawled into the bath. I layed there for an a hour or so. I got out and wrapped up into a robe and walked out into my room. There was a white box on my bed. I opened it and it had my orange and purple kimono in it. I put it on and went downstairs to for breakfast.

I knelt on a mat and my breakfast was in front of me. I was already eating. When I finished I told Nagi I was going to change for the doctors office and went upstairs. I walked into my closet and grabbed an orange sundress, orange flats, and a black headband. I got dressed in my changing room and grabbed my bag and put my phone and wallet in it then went downstairs.

"Let's go" I said, Nagi took my hand and we left.

~Time skip to the doctors office~

We were waiting to get called I was resting on Nagi's shoulder and then my name was called.

"Mashiro Rima?" A voice said.

"Here" I replied and stood up.

Nagi and I followed her into a room where they had me sit on a exam table. They took some blood first and went to test it while they did a check up. I was suppose to stay for a few hours to find out the results. I was sleeping on the table waiting Nagi was watching me sleep. Then the door opened and Nagi woke me up, they had the results.

"Miss Mashiro?" The doctor asked.

"Yes" I replied sleepily.

"The results have come back. You do have Leukemia, and you also have clinical depression" The doctor stated simply.

"What?" I asked.

"I said" and I cut him off, "I know what you said, don't say it again" I said.

"Is there anything you can do?" Nagi asked.

"Well the depression can be treated with anti-depressants, but the leukemia would have to be treated with chemo-therapy but the kind of leukemia she has can't be treated that way, the only option is a bone marrow transplant. We can put her on the national transplant list, but that's it" He said quickly.

I could feel Nagi staring at me, I was about to cry but I had to ask.

"How long?" I asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" The doctor asked.

"How long do I have" I asked louder.

"About 6 months, but according to your chart your family knew about it a year and a half ago." He said.

"My parents hid it from me" I told him.

"I'm sorry" He said.

"Put her on the list" Nagi said.

"What?" I asked him.

"Put her on the list for a transplant." He said again.

"Nagi" I said quietly.

"I will, can you sign these forms Miss Mashiro?" The doctor asked me.

"Sure" I took the forms, filled them out and signed them. I gave them back to him.

"Thank you, we will call you if anything comes up" He said.

"Thank you" I said.

"Also, here is a prescription for anti-depressants for the depression" He said handing me a slip.

"Thank you, good-bye." I said as I took Nagi's hand and dragged him out.

We went outside and got into his car and drove to a pharmacy to give them my slip. After we did that we started heading home. We were on our way when I decided the silence was to much and spoke.

"Nagi, it's going to be okay" I told him calmly.

"How do you know that?" He said bluntly.

"I just know, Don't worry about me. I will be fine" I told him again.

"You don't know that" He said again.

I was mad now, "NAGI" I yelled, his face snapped up and looked at me.

"Rima" He said calmly.

"I said, I AM GOING TO BE FINE! Now, calm down and drop it." I basically screamed.

"Rima" he said again.

"Nagi, it won't affect you as much as me. I am the one with leukemia. The put me on the list and thats all they can do for now." I stated, "So calm down" I said.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I will be here to support and comfort you whenever you need me" He said calmly and apolitically.

"Nagi" I said

"Yes, Rima?" He replied in a concerned voice.

"I love you Nagi" I said quietly hugging him.

"I love you too Rima" He said.

He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped mine loosely around his neck and rested my head on his chest. I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: 8232nyc does not own shugo chara.

Chapter 8: My dad's … … WHAT?!

Rima's Pov

I woke up in my bed, alone. I wondered were Nagi was. I guess he carried me to bed after we got home. I crawled out of bed, I was still wearing my dress and headband. It was 4pm and I decided to go find Nagi.

I walked downstairs into the living room and found Nagi whispering with his mom. I stood there and listened.

"The doctor said she has leukemia and depression" He said with his head in his hands.

"What can they do?" His mother asked him.

"They gave her medicine for the depression and they put her on a transplant list" He said.

"Transplant list? Why?" She asked confused.

"He said the kind of leukemia she has can only be treated by a bone marrow transplant" He explained.

"Oh, ok. Well when she gets the transplant I can pay for it." She said simply and kindly.

"I guess there's no other choice." He said.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Miss Fujisaki said as she answered. There was silence.

"Yes, Mashiro Rima is staying here." She said. Another silence.

"What?" She asked.

"Her father, he what?" She said loudly almost yelling.

I walked in.

"Thank you, good bye" I heard her say.

"Who was that?" I asked.

Nagi and Miss Fujisaki jumped at the sound of my voice.

"No one important." She said smiling.

"I heard you talking about my dad. What about him ?" I asked calmly.

"Oh, okay. He was arrested." She said guiltily.

"What? Why?!" I almost yelled.

"Apparently, they arrested him because he was a serial rapist and killer." She said in an even more guilty voice.

"He, WHAT?!" I screamed.

"You see, when Nagihiko brought you home after he attacked and assaulted you. I called the police and they arrested him, and discovered who it was. They have been chasing him for a while now." She explained.

"Oh" I said quietly.

I fell to my knee's and started hyperventilating.

Nagi's Pov.

I watched as if in slow motion as Rima fell to her knee's. She had her hand on her chest and she was hyperventilating. I jumped up and ran over to her. I started rubbing her back trying to soothe her. She still didn't stop hyperventilating.

"I can't believe it" She said finally stopping.

"Rima?" I asked concered?

"I can't believe he would do that" She said clearly angry.

I just stared at her. Suddenly she jumped up and started yelling.

"WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?! EVEN WORSE WHY WOULD MY MOTHER LET ME LIVE WITH HIM?! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! I WON'T BELIEVE IT! I JUST CAN'T!" She just kept yelling.

I stood up and pulled her into a tight embrace. I held her there and she started crying. I just stood there and held her. I hugged her and my mom left the room. She cried for what seemed like hours and then she stopped and spoke.

"Nagi?" She said quietly.

"Yes Rima?" I replied.

"Don't ever leave me" She begged/cried.

I pulled back and held her shoulders and had her facing me.

"Rima" I said.

She stared at me.

"I could never, ever leave you." I said.

She kept staring.

"Rima, I love you. I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to. I need you. I promise" I said in a sweet voice.

She nodded. She just stood there for a minute. I looked at the time and it was almost 9pm. She had been crying for a long time. I picked her up bridal style and carried her up to her bed.

~The next morning~

Rima's Pov.

I was awoken by some maids. I forgot it was Monday. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I took my bath, this time it smelled like lavender. I sat there in the water. After a little while I got out and put on my robe. I walked out, my school uniform was waiting to be put on. I put it on quickly and pressed the button like usual. The maids came in and did their thing.

Today they put gel in my hair and straightened it. She put in a black headband and did some loose curls at the bottom of my hair. My nail polish had chipped away so they re-did it to match my uniform sort of. They did green and black plaid my skirt.(A/N they are in middle school now)

They did my makeup just black mascara and a bit of coverup to cover a bruise from two days before, and clear lip gloss. I had been wearing my sweater but it was really hot today, because of my arm the maids gave me a simple black jacket. To wear, so it wouldn't be noticed.

I went downstairs and ate really quick. Me and Nagi left. We were walking to school. He put his arm around my shoulders. We kept walking and I had tripped on nothing. He helped me up.

"Are you okay Rima?" He asked me kindly.

"Yeah, my ankle just hurts from the other day." I told her.

"Do you want a piggy back ride?" He asked me.

I stared at him for a second then nodded. He knelt down and I climbed onto his back. Rhythm came out and yelled at Nagi.

"You are going to be late for school Nagi!" Rhythm yelled.

"Well what am I going to do." He asked.

"I know, CHARACTER CHANGE!" Rhythm yelled.

A pair of black headphones appeared on his shoulders, and he jumped into the sky. I clung to his back. I dug my nails into his shoulders. He jumped through the sky and landed near the school, and broke into a run. We got to school with time to spare. When we got there the change deactivated. I climbed off his back.

"Rima" He said.

"Yes?" I asked confused.

"You have got a death grip" He said teasingly.

"I know" I said proud of myself.

I stuck out my tongue and winked. He put his arm around my shoulder and we started walking to class. I felt people staring at us then I realized. This is the first time we have acted like a couple at school. Some random girl I didn't know walked up to us and spoke.

"Hey, are you two dating?" She asked with her head tilted.

We stared at her, and I saw a pair of headphones appear on Nagi's shoulders. He moved his arm from my shoulder to my waist and pulled me into a tight embrace which lead to a passionate kiss. I heard a bunch of gasps and squeals. I leaned in and kissed back earning more squeals and gasps. He pulled away and spoke.

"Does that answer your question?" He said smirking.

Squeals filled the halls, and the headphones disappeared. I saw his cheeks turn red. His arm was still around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder, put my arm around his waist and dragged him off to class.

We sat next to each other and we had a test today. I couldn't focus at all. My head was hurting. I put my hand to my head and I felt a piece of paper land in my lap. I opened it and read it.

"_Are you okay Rima? -Nagi"_

I decided to reply.

"_My head hurts, but it's fine. -Rima "_

I tossed it back to him and went back to my test. A few minutes later I felt it in my lap.

"_Maybe you should go to the nurse. -Nagi"_

I quickly scribbled this.

"_I'm fine Nagi, don't worry. It's not that bad. -Rima_

I tossed it back to him, I looked at him and signaled that I was fine and went back to my test after he nodded. I felt the paper land in my lap again. I ripped it open with anger. I stared at it and smiled.

"_Roses are red, Violets are blue, nothing is as pretty, as wonderful you! I love you Rima! -Nagi"_


	9. Chapter 9

8232nyc: Came up with a bunch of new idea's last night! CONTINUING!

Disclaimer: 8232nyc does not own shugo chara

Chapter 9: We're the new thing? What's Rimahiko?

Rima's Pov

After the test was finished the bell signaled the end of class and it was time for lunch. Me and Nagi stood up and grabbed hands as we walked to lunch. We were passing through the hallway and I heard whispers flying around everywhere. I heard things like, "Kiss", "Rimahiko", and "Dating". What was Rimahiko I wondered? Some guy ran up to me, I recognized him. He was Kirisma-kun. I had turned him down in elementary school.

"Hey Rima" He said clearly blushing.

"What's up Kirisma?" I asked kindly.

"I see your dating Fujisaki-kun" He said blushing deeper.

"Yeah, why?" I asked a bit snarkily.

"It's just, last year you told me you couldn't see yourself dating. So you turned me down." He said staring at the ground his face as red as a cherry.

"Look, Kirisma. That was a year ago, and I couldn't see myself dating anyone, but I started to have a crush on Nagihiko, and due to circumstance's at home, I was forced to stay with him and his sister, Nadeshiko. As I spent more time with him my feelings grew and I confessed to him. Turned out he had liked me for a long time and said yes. Now we are dating and we have been through a lot." I simply explained.

Everyone around me stared at us. Some girl jumped out of the crowd and yelled at us.

"YOU ARE LIVING WITH THE FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO!?" she screamed.

"Yes, and his sister Nadeshiko. I have been staying in her room with her." I said simply.

"Oh, okay." The same girl said and she walked away.

I remembered something I wanted to ask.

"Hey, Kirisma?" I asked.

"Yes!" He said jumping and blushing again.

"What's this Rimahiko thing everyone is talking about?" I asked calmly.

"Oh, that's your guy's dating name. You know, your names combined. You are the couple of the school right now." He explained his blush gone.

"Oh okay, Nagi, let's go to lunch" I said with an idea in my head.

I stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek, which earned lots of squeals and epp's. I could see a slight shade of pink on Nagi's cheeks until I saw headphones appear on his shoulders. He swooped me up bridal style, kissed me and started running to the lunchroom. He stopped outside the door and the headphones disappeared and I was still in his arms. He stared down at me and turn dark red. He put me down and yelled at Rhythm. I stood there and laughed while he cussed at Rhythm.

"Come on Rima, let's go eat." He said after a few minutes of yelling at Rhythm.

"Sure" I said smiling.

He grabbed my hand and led me into the lunchroom.

We were sitting at lunch when Kirishma ran up to our table.

"Rima, Can I talk to you?" He asked politely.

I looked at Nagi and back to Kirishma. I nodded and stood up.

"Rima" Nagi said concerned.

"It's okay, Nagi. I will be back in a minute." I said reassuringly.

I walked with Kirishma to the school yard and across to a tree. We stood under the tree for a minute, then before I could say anything he lunged at me and pinned me against a tree. I was tricked, was the first thing I thought.

Kirishma's POV

I had Rima pinned to the tree and I was staring down at here. Her eyes were full of fear. Good, I thought. She is suppose to be mine. I asked first, all those years ago. It was her birthday.

_Flashback_

_I had fallen asleep on the grass, and when I woke up there she was, I jumped a few feet away._

"_AHHH Mashiro-san!"_

_It was quiet for a moment she was staring at the ground. I took my present for her out of my pocket._

"_Mashiro-san, Happy Birthday, I like you! I know we haven't talked much but please, Go out with me!" I asked and offered her the gift._

"_I know I should have replied, Before I transferred to Seiyo Elementary I didn't have any friends. I was the type of person who wouldn't show their feelings. Back then, I would have though it was a prank and wouldn't have given an answer. But, now I have friends who are dear to me. And for their sakes I don't want to become the kind of person who would lie. I wasn't sure what to say, so that's why I haven't said anything yet. Thank you for your confession, but I can't see myself going out with someone just that, I'm sorry." She said pausing every now and then._

_I stared at her for a second present still in hand, _

"_Thank you, Thank you for taking this seriously Mashiro-san. Here you can still have this." I said holding out the present again._

_She reached out and took the present._

"_Then, That's all."_

"_Wait" She said as I was starting to walk away. I turned around._

"_Amu, didn't you need me for something?" She said._

_Amu gasped and we all went to the royal garden. They had a party set up for Rima's birthday, she blew out the candles. She looked so pretty. Everyone was wishing her happy birthdays. She looked happy. She thanks them. Amu gave Rima a present, it was an autograph of a famous comedian. Rima loved it! Her friend Yaya jumped up._

"_Hey hey Rima, Open Kirishma's present now!" She said loudly._

_I felt my cheeks turn red and I gasped. I watched as she opened the box and she looked astounded, and said. "Thank you!"_

_End of flashback_

_(_A/N sorry for it being a long flashback but it was an actual scene from shugo chara party!)

I stood there staring at Rima.

"Kirishma-kun?" Rima said.

"What Rima?" I replied.

"What are you doing?" Rima asked.

"Taking back what was suppose to be mine" I replied simply.

She stared at me with pure horror in her eyes.

"I'm not yours, I never was and I never will be" Rima said determined.

"Oh but you are. I will make sure of it. Where I come from the first person you f*** you have to marry ." I stated.

Rima's eyes widened in terror and fear. I still had her against the tree. I pinned her to the tree with my knee's so I could use my hands.

Rima's POV

He had me pinned to the tree with his knee's there was no use fighting it, I wouldn't be able to break free. Where was Nagi? I felt Kirishma run his hands up my hips and grab the end of my sweater. Instead of pulling it off over my head, he ripped my sweater and threw it aside. He did the same with my tie. He started unbuttoning my shirt from the bottom. He had it unbuttoned up to the bottom of my ribs. He put his hands inside my shirt and let his hands freely roam my torso. I couldn't hold it in, I screamed at the top of my lungs, "NAGI!"

"RIMA!" I heard him yell back. He was running toward me and Kirishma, because we were on the other side of the field, Nagi had to run over here. Kirishma tied me to the tree with a rope he grabbed from the tree and duck tapped my mouth before turning to face Nagi.

Nagi had finally gotten to the tree, He stared Kirishma in the face and looked at me.

"Rima" he gasped.

I couldn't look at him. I stared at the ground and let my tears falls.

Nagi's Pov

I stared at Rima for a second, Tied to a tree, Mouth covered, shirt unbuttoned most the way, and crying.

"How could you do that to her, Kirishma?" I asked him.

"I am just taking what's mine." He stated.

"She does not belong to you, she is mine." I nearly yelled.

I heard foot steps and turned to see my sister. Nadeshiko.

"Nade" I said shocked.

"Leave this to me, brother." She said."Temari?" She finished.

"Character Change!" Temari Yelled.

A Naginta appeared in Nadeshiko's hand, and she started at Kirishma. He started running.

"YOU LEAVE RIMA-CHAN ALONE YOU MAN WHORE!" She screamed.

I quickly turned and ran over to Rima, I untied her and carefully pulled the duck tape off her mouth. As soon as she was free she embraced me. I saw Nade and Kirishma stop and stare at us. Rima pulled back for a second and looked at Kirishma and spoke,

"I don't belong to you Kirishma. I belong to Nagi and here is proof." She said.

I stared at her, She looked me in the eye and lunged at me making me hit the ground. She then full on kissed me, Tongue and everything. I was shocked for a second then kissed her back. We were on the ground and she was on top of me and we were kissing. This was a state of pure bliss until I felt her being pulled off of me. I jumped up to see Kirishma with Rima over his shoulder and her kicking him to get him to let her.

I was officially pissed. I ran at Kirishma and tackled him. Rima flew off his shoulder and Nadeshiko knew what to do, and caught her. I was fighting with Kirishma, or he was fighting I was dancing. Every time he tried to hit me I would dodge with a dance step. Eventually I swung out and kicked his ankle causing him to fall. When he was on the ground I walked over and put my foot of his chest.

"Rima is mine! Have I made myself clear?" I said enunciating every word.

"Yes, Rima is yours and I will back off" Kirishma said.

I let go of Kirishma and walked over to Rima and my sister. I grabbed Rima and pulled her into a tight hug. She cried into my shirt. Nadeshiko and fixed her while I was fighting Kirishma. She had re-buttoned her shirt and put her tie back on.

"Come Rima, let's go back to lunch" I said.

She nodded and we walked back inside.

~Time skip to later that day~

Rima's POV

Me and Nagi were walking through the front door of his house. His mother and Baya came running up to us, when they got to us they were panting and trying to catch their breath.

"Mother? Baya? What's going on?" Nagi asked confused.

"Rima's … Doctor … Leukemia … Transplant" His mother panted.

"What?" Nagi asked confused again.

"Oh my god" I said.

"Rima?" He asked even more confused.

"She's said, my doctor called and they found a bone marrow transplant candidate for me." I said softly.

Nagi stared at me, He looked shocked, happy, and scared all at the same time. He swooped me into a hug and spun me around.

"Rima, this is amazing!" He said as he spun me.

"Nagi, I'm dizzy!" I said laughing.

He set me down, and I stumbled. I held onto him for support so I wouldn't fall.

"Rima, this is wonderful news." He said smiling.

"I know" I said staring up at him.

"Mother, what exactly did the doctor say?" He asked his mother.

"The doctor called about 5 minutes ago and told us that they found a candidate for Rima." She said.

"That's wonderful, when can we go see him?" He asked excited.

"I set up the transplant surgery for Saturday." She said smiling.

"But today's Friday" I said.

"Yes, it's tomorrow!" She said smiling wider.

I stared up at Nagi and he looked down into my eyes with a worried look on his face. We stared at each other for a what seemed like hours. Then he spoke.

"The sooner the better" He said still staring at me.

"Okay" I said softly while staring into his golden-hazel eyes.

He picked me up and was about to take me to my room when his mother spoke.

"Rima, you should know you are not allowed to eat or drink anything after midnight" She said.

"I understand" I told her.

I snuggled into Nagi's Chest and he carried me up to my room. He put me in bed and layed down next to me. He pulled me to his chest and I though, 'Tomorrow was going to be interesting' and I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

8232nyc: I'm sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than others, but It's still the same day as before!

Disclaimer: 8232nyc does not own shugo chara

Chapter 10: Amu moved home?

Rima's Pov

I woke up around 8pm. It was still friday. I turned over to see Nagi staring at me.

"Watching me sleep again huh?" I asked him

"When have I ever watched you sleep?" He asked.

"The doctor's office, whenever I fall asleep before you" I said.

"Okay, good point." He said.

"Let's go find some food" I said.

"Rima, you are not allowed to eat after midnight" He said.

"It's only 8pm, I can eat. Besides I don't want to starve." I said.

"Alright, come on." He said.

We got up and went downstairs to eat. I got a text.

To Rima:

_Hey, I am coming to Japan tomorrow and I might be moving back. Do you have plans tomorrow or can we hang out?_

From Amu.

"Nagi, Amu is coming to Japan tomorrow and she might be moving back!" I said excitedly.

"You should tell her about your surgery tomorrow" He stated.

"Oh, I forgot about that for a second. I will tell her."

To Amu:

_I would love to hang out tomorrow, but I can't. Come to Nagi's house tomorrow morning around 9am and I will explain everything._

From Rima.

"I told her to come here tomorrow morning around 9 and that I would explain." I told Nagi.

"That's fine, your surgery is around noon. We have to be there around 11. she can come." Nagi told me.

My phone dinged.

To Rima:

_Is something going on? Is it serious?Rima, whats wrong?_

From Amu.

Oh Amu, I though. She is a such a worrywart.

To Amu:

_something is going on, and I will explain tomorrow. Unless you can come tonight you have to wait until tomorrow._

From Rima.

"Amu is being a worrywart" I told Nagi.

"Figure's, she is your best friend" He said.

My phone dinged. "Hang on" I said.

To Rima:

_Actually I am already in Japan. Can I come stay the night with you and Nagi tonight?_

From Amu.

"She says she is already in Japan. Can she come stay the night tonight? Please Nagi!" I begged.

"let me go ask my mom" He said and walked out of the room. I decided to text Amu real quick.

To Amu:

_Nagi is asking his Mom now. I hope she says Yes, I have missed you loads! You will love my room._

From Rima.

I waited for a minutes and she texted back.

To Rima:

_I hope she says yes to. I can't wait to see you room!_

From Amu.

Nagi came back in.

"Mom said if she really wants to stay the night she can, but she has to come with us to the hospital tomorrow." Nagi said.

"That's fine, I will text her." I replied.

To Amu

_Nagi's Mom said you can come stay the night, but you have to come with us when we go somewhere tomorrow. That okay with you?_

From Rima.

Almost as soon as I put my phone down it dinged.

To Rima:

_That's fine with me. I will be there in about 15 minutes. See you soon, bye!_

From Amu.

"She will be here in about 15minutes she says." I told Nagi.

"Okay, That's fine now let's eat something." Nagi said opening the fridge.

We looked in the fridge for a minute and he pulled out a cantaloupe and quickly cut it up. He put some in two bowls, added some ice cream, strawberry's, whipped cream, chocolate syrup and sprinkles.

"Sundae's huh?" I asked.

"You are having surgery tomorrow. You deserve it" He stated.

"Okay" I said

We ate our sundaes and about ten minutes later we went to the main gate and waited for Amu. She showed up and tackled me into a hug. We hugged for a minute and hen we all went inside. I showed her to my room and told her we could sleep in my bed.

"Also Nagi." I said.

"Yes Rima?" He replied.

"You are going to have to sleep in your own room tonight" I said out load.

"WHAT?!" Amu screamed.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Me and Nagi have been sleeping in here since we started dating." I simply stated shrugging.

"Wow, you two are really close already" Amu stated.

"Well, When you moved away everyone else moved pretty quickly. It was just us for a year or two. So we became friends and got closer." I explained calmly.

"Oh, okay." Amu replied.

So we had fun, we played games, watched TV, I showed Amu my closet.

"Oh, Nagi?" I asked.

"yes?" He replied confused.

"I have been meaning to ask you this, but how did your mom know my sizes?" I asked.

"Oh, she didn't. This used to be Nade's room. These are her old clothes. She lived here with Dad and me and Mom lived in Europe. We switched houses. Dad left these here and bought her all new clothes. He didn't want her to have memories of Japan." Nagi explained.

"I saw her yesterday, at school." I said. "What was that about?"

"I don't know actually." Nagi said confused.

"Hello, everybody" I heard someone say.

Amu ran right past me almost knocking me over.

"NADESHIKO!" She screamed hugging her.

"Hello, Amu-chan" Nadeshiko said hugging her back.

"Onee-Chan? What are you doing here?" Nagi asked her.

"I'm moving in." Nadeshiko said.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: 8232nyc does not own shugo chara

Chapter 11: The truth it out?

_Recap_

"_I saw her yesterday, at school." I said. "What was that about?"_

"_I don't know actually." Nagi said confused._

"_Hello, everybody" I heard someone say._

_Amu ran right past me almost knocking me over._

"_NADESHIKO!" She screamed hugging her._

"_Hello, Amu-chan" Nadeshiko said hugging her back._

"_Onee-Chan? What are you doing here?" Nagi asked her._

"_I'm moving in." Nadeshiko said._

Rima's POV

"You're … … … WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Moving in" Nadeshiko said with a smile.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I missed mom, Nagi, and more than anything Amu!" She said happily.

"Amu is mine!" I half yelled.

I grabbed Amu's arm and pulled her to my side.

"Hm, Does she know about your little condition?" Nadeshiko asked.

I felt shocked, Nadeshiko knew? Was she going to tell Amu?

"That's right, You were going to tell me something. What's up Rima?" Amu asked me.

"Fine, everyone sit down and I will explain" I said.

~Time skip about 20 minutes.~

Amu looked shocked. I stared at here and she looked kind of like she died of shock.

"Amu?" I asked her concerned.

She didn't answer.

"Amu? Amu? AAAMMMMUUUU!" I said then she exploded.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME RIMA?! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAVE LEUKEMIA!" She screamed.

I stared at the floor, tears were brimming my eyes and I spoke.

"I couldn't tell you over a text. It wasn't fair. I wanted to tell you in person, and I just found out right after you left to go back to Russia." I said calmly.

She stayed silent, and the tears were rolling down my cheeks I couldn't stop them anymore. I started sobbing. I looked up to see Amu staring at me, I could see the guilt she felt in her eyes. I stood up and ran out of the room. Anywhere was better than there, having her staring at me with those guilt filled eyes. She felt guilty about leaving when she wouldn't have been able to do anything about it anyway?! I kept running and running. I heard foot steps behind me but I kept running. Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. They pulled me into an embrace. I could feel the soft long hair, and I knew it was Nagi. I looked up to see Nadeshiko and I jumped back.

"What do you want?" I asked sternly.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." She stated simply.

"I just want Nagi" I said.

"Amu is worried about you. She said she wishes she never have to leave" She told me.

"It's not her fault though, and there was nothing she could do about it anyway!" I yelled.

"Come back with me, Amu want's to talk to you." She said holding out her hand.

I took it and started walking with her. Why didn't Nagi come? I wondered out loud.

"I told him to stay back." Nadeshiko said.

"Still, I wanted Nagi more than anything right now." I said.

Nadeshiko stayed silent and kept walking. Soon she opened a door and I was suddenly embraced. There were two people hugging me. I knew they were Amu and Nagi. I let them hug me and they pulled away.

"Rima" Amu said and I cut her off.

"Amu, even if you didn't leave there would be nothing you could do about it. Also we found out right after we went to the mall with you. That one day."

_Flashback_

_Did you know?" He asked me._

"_About what?" I said weakly._

"_The leukemia" He said bluntly._

"_No, I remember a blood test but my parents told me I was fine and it was just Anemia." I said honestly. I could feel his worried glare digging into my skin. He walked over to my side and started unwrapping my arm._

"_Look at your arm" He said._

"_Why" I asked._

"_This is how I found out" He said bluntly._

_I stared at him for a minute, I thought what I saw back at the house was a hallucination but it wasn't._

I kept talking, "I remember thinking I found out and we went to the doctor." I told Amu, leaving out part of the story.

_Flashback_

_I was sleeping on the table waiting Nagi was watching me sleep. Then the door opened and Nagi woke me up, they had the results._

"_Miss Mashiro?" The doctor asked._

"_Yes" I replied sleepily._

"_The results have come back. You do have Leukemia, and you also have clinical depression" The doctor stated simply._

I continued talking, "The doctor said they could treat it with a bone marrow transplant. They found a candidate who will work for me, and the transplant surgery is tomorrow. That's why I said you would have to come with us somewhere tomorrow" I said finally finishing.

Amu's POV

I stared at Rima with disbelief. I felt so bad for her. I had just left, and didn't even realize she was in so much pain and trouble while I was flying back to Russia.

"Rima, I am so sorry. I know I shouldn't be, but I am. I am sorry that happened to you" I told Rima.

"It's not your fault, but thank you." Rima said.

She hugged me, and I hugged her back. Nagi spoke up.

"Rima, you left something out" He said.

I looked at him confused, "What do you mean Nagi?" I asked him

I looked over to Rima, "Rima?" I said.

Rima's Pov.

I stared at the ground. I wanted to tell her the rest but I couldn't.

"What I left out is irrelevant" I stated.

"Yes, it does Rima." Nagi stated.

I glared at him with my death stare.

"I haven't seen that one in awhile" He commented and he leaned back.

"Rima?" Amu asked.

"Alright, My parents knew for a long time before I did. I think it's why they divorced" I told Amu.

"Tell her the rest Rima" Nagi said.

"I don't have to" I said crossing my arms.

"Rima? I want to know, tell me" Amu said begging.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said.

"If you don't tell her, I will." Nagi said.

"I hate you." I said.

"No you don't." He stated.

"Do you really want to know Amu?" I asked her.

"I do." She said.

"It will scar you for life though." I said.

"I don't care." She said.

I sighed and told her the story of what happened.

~60 minutes later~

Amu looked even more shocked than before.

"Wait a second" She said.

"What is it Amu?" I asked her.

"YOU'RE DAD RAPED YOU?!" She screamed.

She was the first to actually say it. No one had ever said it before.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: 8232nyc does not own Shugo Chara.

Chapter 12: Surgery?

Nagi's Pov.

I stared at Amu with my mouth open and Rima looked absolutely shocked. Amu looked absolutely lost. She kept looking back and forth at me and Rima.

"What?" She asked.

"No had actually said it before" I told her.

"Oh" She simply said.

"So it shocked us to hear it actually said" I told her.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Amu said running over to Rima.

I stared at Rima. She was sitting on the ground curled up in a ball and crying. I walked over and picked up Rima bridal style.(A/N I swear he picks her up like this so often they might at well be married!) I carried out of the room with Amu following me. I took Rima to her room, and I sat down on her bed and held her.

"Amu?" I said.

"Yes Nagi?" She replied.

"Ask Nadeshiko to lead you to her room. You can sleep in there with her. Rima needs me." I told Amu.

"Okay" she said and she left the room.

Amu's pov.

I walked out to find Nadeshiko. It was like she had heard the whole conversation.

"Come, Amu-chan" She said sweetly.

I followed her and she lead me to a decent sized room and I recognized it in an instant.

"This was where we slept during out first sleepover!" I yelled.

"Indeed Amu-chan!" She said smiling.

~Elsewhere with Rima and Nagi!~

Narrator's pov.

Rima and Nagi were sitting on the bed. Rima was crying into Nagi's shirt and Nagi was hugging her, trying to comfort her. It wasn't working. Nagi picked her up and layed her down on the bed. It was almost midnight. He layed down next to her and held her. She had her arms around her neck and was crying still. It wasn't long until Rima fell asleep. Nagi watched her sleep for a bit. He kissed her on the cheek and layed back. He very quickly fell asleep.

~The next morning, Rima's Pov~

I woke up the next morning around 9am. I got up and went and looked in the mirror. My face was pale and slightly patched with red from crying so much last night. Amu, I remembered. She was with Nadeshiko somewhere. I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turned around to see Nagihiko. I hugged

him, he pulled away and turned on the water for the bath.

"Take you time" Nagi said.

"Okay." I said.

Nagi left the room and I crawled into the bath. I sat there and inhaled the smell of citrus from the water. I heard someone knock on the door.

"Rima? You might want to hurry" I heard Nagi say.

I took a quick look at my watch and it was 10am. I remembered we had to be at the hospital at 11. I got out and put on my robe. I stepped out and went into the closet to see Nagi looking through my clothes.

"Nagi?" I asked.

He turned around and turned red. I was wearing a orange silk robe.

"I will go, you pick out some clothes." He said and he walked out.

I smirked and walked through the closet. I grabbed an orange skirt, and an orange tank top. I slid off my robe and slid into my under clothes and put on the skirt and top. I looked for some legging's and found some black one that I slid into. I grabbed a black headband and some black flats. I walked out to see a few maids. They guided me to the mantel piece and they did my hair. They put it up into a high pony tail and left it alone. I put on the headband and headed down to breakfast.

When I got there I saw Amu talking to Nadeshiko. I felt my blood boil. Amu was my best friend, not hers. Sure she knew Amu first, but I know her better! I walked over put on a fake smile and sat down. Everyone had their breakfast but me.

"Where's my breakfast?" I asked.

"You can't eat or drink anything til after your surgery remember?" Nadeshiko said.

"Oh right, that sucks" I said.

I held my head in my hand with my elbow on the table as I listened to Amu and Nadeshiko's random chatter. Then Nagi and his mom cam in.

"Are you girl's ready to go?" Mrs. Fujisaki asked.

"Sure" I said as I got up.

The others followed and we all walked out to the main gate. I walked next to Nagi and was waiting for him to grab my hand, but he didn't. So I reached out and took his hand, he pulled away. It didn't make sense. We had gotten to the car and Nagi got in before me then Amu got in and I was sitting next to Amu. I pulled out my phone and texted Nagi.

To Nagihiko:

_Why did you pull away when I reached out for your hand? I need you right now and when I reached out to you, you pull away from me? What the hell?_

From Rima.

I put my phone on vibrate and put it in my pocket. I stared out the window with my chin in my hand when my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket and read the text.

To Rima:

_I'm sorry for pulling away, but you need to be focused today._

From Nagihiko.

I stared at the text, I was mad. I snapped my phone shut and gripped it so hard it almost snapped. I put it in my pocket and went back to staring out the window.

~At the hospital, Rima is checked in and about to go into surgery!~

I layed in the bed they put me in and waited to be taken to surgery. I was alone in the room everyone else was in the waiting room. I heard the door open I perked up and looked to see it was Nagihiko. I layed back down and turned so I was facing away from him.

"Rima" He said.

I stayed silent.

"Rima, I'm sorry I pulled away. But you need your focus today." He said.

That made me mad. I sprung up and yelled.

"YOU THINK I NEED MY FOCUS TODAY?! I DON'T!" I screamed when he interrupted me.

"Rima, I love you but You need your focus" He said again.

I was pissed now. "THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK! I DON'T NEED MY FOCUS! I FUCKING NEED YOU!" I screamed at him.

He looked at me with shock and stepped back. He looked at the floor then walked out of the room. I broke out into tears. Didn't he understand that I needed him to get through this. The nurse came in.

"Ready to go Miss Mashiro?" She asked.

"Sure" I said still crying.

"Are you alright?" She asked me.

"Yeah, my head just hurts. I have a headache." I lied smoothly.

"Okay, well that will be gone forever within a few hours." She said smiling.

I forces myself to smile back and I moved to the other bed she brought in and she took me to the O.R. I layed on the bed and my doctor came over.

"Rima, here's what gonna happen. You are going to breathe into this mask and it will make you fall asleep. We will give you a anesthetic to numb your body and we will drill a hole into your hip. We will then remove the affected bone marrow and insert the good. Okay?" he explained.

"What ever, where is the mask?" I asked.

They put it over my face and I fell asleep. I had a dream, it was a wedding.

_In Rima's dream_

_I suddenly walked into a field of flowers. There were Lilies and Roses, my favorite flowers. I walked around and realized I was wearing heals and a white flowy dress. _

_I kept walking and something was thrown over my face and I couldn't see very well. I was standing under an arch. There was someone standing in front of me. I guessed I was dreaming about my wedding. I heard the priest say, "and do you Rima Mashiro accept …... to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health until death parts you?" I answered that I would. The priest said you may now kiss the bride. I felt the veil lifted from my face and I saw not Nagi but KUKAI!_

I suddenly jerked up awake and everyone was around me. I fell backwards from pain. I was laying back down and I felt someone grab my hand. It was Nagi. It was just a dream. Thank God, but why did I have a dream about marrying Kukai?


	13. Chapter 13

8232nyc does not own Shugo Chara

Chapter 13: What the hell?!

Recap:

_I suddenly walked into a field of flowers. There were Lilies and Roses, my favorite flowers. I walked around and realized I was wearing heals and a white flowy dress. _

_I kept walking and something was thrown over my face and I couldn't see very well. I was standing under an arch. There was someone standing in front of me. I guessed I was dreaming about my wedding. I heard the priest say, "and do you Rima Mashiro accept …... to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health until death parts you?" I answered that I would. The priest said you may now kiss the bride. I felt the veil lifted from my face and I saw not Nagi but KUKAI!_

Rima's Pov

I suddenly jerked up awake and everyone was around me. I fell backwards from pain. I was laying back down and I felt someone grab my hand. It was Nagi. It was just a dream. Thank God, but why did I have a dream about marrying Kukai?

"Rima?" I heard Nagi's concerned voice.

My eye's fluttered open and I looked around. I saw everyone, Nagi, Nade, Amu, Utau and of course Kukai. I blinked a few times and stared at Kukai.

"Yo, Mashiro!" He yelled.

I stared at him for another minute and it hit me, My dream wasn't about Kukai. It was someone else, The eye color is different.

"Hey" I said weakly.

"You feeling better?" Nagi asked me.

I didn't look at him. I remembered right before I went to surgery me and him had a fight. He still had a grip on my hand. I pulled away and turned over to face away from him. I put my hands under my cheek. I could feel everyone staring at me. Nagi spoke up.

"Can you all give me and Rima a minute to talk?" He asked.

I heard everyone say okay or sure and they left. I heard the door close and Nagi sat down on the bed behind me. Tears were threatening to fall. I didn't want them to. I was shocked when I felt Nagi lay down behind me and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel his silky, soft hair against my arm.

Nagi spoke.

"Rima, I am so sorry. It was wrong of me to say that you needed your focus when you didn't. Who needs focus when they are about to have surgery? I am sorry and I love you." He stopped talking. I just layed there for a minute.

"I'm sorry too." I whispered while letting my tears fall.

"Rima?" Nagi asked.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you and I'm sorry" I said as I cried harder.

I turned myself around and snuggled my way into his chest. I kept crying.

Nagi's Pov.

Rima was crying into my chest, I looked up to see everyone coming back in again. They were all silent and were staring with awe at the sight of me and Rima laying on the bed, me hugging her and her crying into my chest.

"W-What happened?" Amu asked stuttering.

I shushed them and they all sat down and waited for Rima to stop crying. When she finally stopped crying she had fallen asleep and I was still holding her. A Nurse came in with a wheelchair.

"You can take Rima home now." She said politely.

"Thank you, we will soon." I whispered.

The nurse nodded then left. I slightly shook Rima and she looked up at me.

"We can go home now Rima." I told her.

She just nodded. Everyone had left again and I helped her get dressed. She was wearing a hospital gown so I held her orange skirt as she stepped into it and she handled the rest. She just needed help because her hip hurt from the transplant. The doctor came in to talk to Rima.

"Miss Mashiro?" He asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I wanted to let you know, the surgery was a success but you need to do chemo therapy for awhile so we can make sure we got all of the Leukemia. We also need to do dialysis a few times a week so get the blood we transfused all around." He simply stated.

"Okay" She said.

"I can make her appointments" I told the doctor.

He nodded and left. I grabbed Rima's hand and supported her as she walked over to the wheelchair and sat down. I pushed the chair out into the waiting room and her family was there. I walked over to the counter with Rima and made her appointments for the next month. Her sessions were going to be every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday at 3. She would be finished around 6 with both Chemo and Dialysis. We went out to the car and I helped her into the car. We all went back home.

Rima's Pov.

When we got back to the house Nagi was helping me walk since it hurt. As soon as we walked into the house the phone started ringing. Nagi's mom went and answered it. I stopped and listened to what his mom was saying.

"Okay, okay Miss Mashiro! Calm down!" She said quickly.

She was talking to my mom! I thought.

"Give me the phone" I said.

Nagi's mom walked over and handed me the phone.(A/N The normal text is Rima and the Slanted is her mom)

"Mom?" I asked.

"_Rima? Is that you? Thank god! Are you alright?!" _

"Yes, Mom. I am alright"

"_I am so sorry for not telling you Rima! I wanted to tell you but I couldn't!"_

"Why not?"

"_Well you see the reason your father and I divorced was because he was abusive to me and he said if I didn't divorce him he would hurt you! I also had to let him have full custody"_

I didn't believe it. I stood there silent I heard my mom talking again.

"_Rima?" _

"I'm here mom. You should know he abused me anyway"

"_What?! What did he do Rima?!"_

"He punched me, slapped me, hit me with glass vodka bottles, cut me with broken glass and he raped me once."

There was silence all around me. Mom went silent so did all my friends. Nagi was still supporting me and I had the phone to my ear.

"Mom?"

"_I'm here, he did all that to you?"_

"Yes mom, he did."

"_That's it, you are coming to live with me now!"_

"NO MOM! I am living in a safe place and I love it here!"

"_Rima? Where are you?"_

"I'm at a friends house and I really love it here. Please let me stay mama."

"_Well, I guess if you really love it there. I want to come see you though"_

"That's fine mama."

I gave her the address and made sure it was okay with Nagi's mom. My mom would be here tomorrow to visit. I hung up the phone. Nagi helped me up to my room and into bed. Amu came in shortly afterward and helped me change into some Pajama's. Nagi came back and we went to sleep.

~The next morning~

I woke up to a buzzing sound. I felt Nagi get up and walk over to the door.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Miss Mashiro's mother is here."

"Send her up" He replied.

He came back to me.

"Your mom is here" He told me.

"Go pick out some clothes for me" I asked.

"Color?" He asked.

"Red" I replied.

He walked out and quickly came back with a red skirt and a black tank top. He set them down and he stepped out. I slipped the skirt on under my nightgown and pulled off the gown. I was still wearing my bra so I put the top on and called for him.

"There, it's cute. I think red is your color." He said.

"No, I don't think so." I said.

He handed me a red headband he must have grabbed and I put it on. He helped me up and took me into the center room of my 'Room'.

"This is the first time I have seen my mom in a few years" I though outloud.

"Are you ready?" Nagi asked.

"I guess so" I said,

I sat down and the door slid open. I was attacked with a hug.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: 8232nyc does not own shugo chara.

Chapter 14: Mom returns.

Rima's pov.

I was attacked by a hug the second the door opened. I couldn't breathe my mom was hugging me to tight.

"Mom, I can't breathe!" I forced out.

"I'm sorry Rima!" She said letting go.

"I missed you so much mom!" I said.

I wrapped my arms around my mom's neck and hugged her. Her hands were on my back. Mom stayed for the day, and we talked. I filled her in on everything, on how I was living with Nagi, I left out that we were dating, it would make her so mad. I told her a bit about Nadeshiko and how much I loved living here. I was about to tell her about how the surgery went when Amu burst into the room.

"Rima!" Amu gasped out of breath.

"Amu? What is it?" I asked concerned.

"Your … dad… he escaped from prison" she said gasping.

I must have looked terrified, stunned and every other scared feeling you could think of. I felt arms embrace me, I look up to see Nagi. I look over at my mother and she looked the same as I did. Worried, Scared and terrified.

"Mom?" I asked trying to get her attention.

"Yes rima?" She said in a daze.

"Mom, I will be okay. I am safe here. Dad hadn't found you after you left. We will be okay." I said.

"Does he know you're here?" She asked snapping out of her daze.

I shook my head.

"Thank God. I have to go home, stay safe." She said.

Mom kissed me on top of my head and left. I sat there still in a daze from Amu's news. I had to admit I was scared. After all he knew where I went to school and he might know I live here now. What if he knows where Mom lives, she just doesn't know that he knows? What should I do? I wondered to myself.

"Rima?" I heard Kusukusu whine.

"KUSUKUSU!" I yelled in surprise.

"Rima, are you okay?" She asked.

"Where have you been?" I asked her,

"You told me to go watch over your mom when you moved here. Remember?" She said.

_Flashback._

_I was packing to go to Nagi's when he rescued me. _

_"Kusukusu?" I asked._

_"Yes Rima?" She replied._

_"Go watch over mom." I told her._

_"but, Rima!" She said concerned._

_"Watch over mom, and if dad finds her. Come get me" I told her._

_"Okay Rima." She replied sadly._

_I watched as she flew out the window. I watched her leave and then Nagi told me we had to go._

_Flashback end_

"Oh yeah" I said

"Told you!" Kusukusu giggled.

I smiled at Kusukusu, "RIMA SMILED" she yelled then giggled.

I stared at her while smiling and she just kept giggling.

A few hours after my mom left we all had fun, I didn't move around much. I watched everyone play basketball, Nagi and Amu invited Kukai and Utau over. No one could beat Nagi as I expected. After watching for a while Nagi ran over to me, swung me over his shoulder. I was squeling, smiling and laughing all at once. It had been a long time since I have had fun!

A few hours later Bayaa called us in to eat some dinner. Nadeshiko came in and Amu glomped her. I sat there laughing when my phone buzzed.

_To Rima-Chi_

_RIMA CHI! Yaya is texting you! Yaya wants to hang out! Yaya in Japan! Tell Yaya where you are so Yaya can come see Rima Chi!_

_From Yaya_

I stared at the text, Nagi shook my shoulder.

"Rima, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm better than okay, I'm great! Yaya is here in Japan!" I said excitedly.

"Really!" Amu yelled.

"Can she come over and join us Nagi? We can all have a huge sleepover!" I exclaimed,

"I guess so, anything for my Rima" Nagi said as he hugged me.

I smiled and started texting Yaya.

_To Yaya_

_If you want to come, Me, Nagi, Amu, Nadeshiko, Kukai and Utau are all at Nagi's house. We were going to have a huge sleepover. Come!_

_From Rima._

I put my phone in my pocket and then I wondered.

"Amu? What happened to Tadase?" I asked.

She froze "Well I heard he moved to China after I left. I haven't heard from him since." She said looking down.

My phone buzzed twice. One text was from Yaya.

_To Rima Chi._

_Yaya would love to come! Be there in 20 mins!_

_From Yaya._

I smiled at her text then checked the other. It was … … "TADASE!"

"What about Tadase?" Amu asked.

"I have a text from him" I stuttered.

"WHAT! READ IT!"

_To Rima._

_I am in Japan, my family moved back. Could we talk?_

_From Tadase._

"He wants to talk to me" I whispered.

"Rima, you should go talk to him." Nagi said.

I nodded and went to text him back.

_To Tadase._

_I would love to talk! Meet you at the park in 10 minutes._

_From Rima._

"I asked him to meet me at the park in 10 minutes" I told everyone.

"You might want to text Yaya to meet you there too" Nagi said.

"Yeah okay."

I quickly texted Yaya then left. Little did I know that all my friends were following me.

I walked the few minutes to the park and sat down on a swing and waited for Tadase to find me. My phone buzzed.

_To Rima_

_Mashiro-san. I am waiting by the ice cream stand._

_From Tadase._

I got up and walked over to the ice cream stand and saw the familier blonde hair. I walked over and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and hugged me.

"Tadase, how have you been?"

"Mashiro-san, I have something to tell you" He said.

He slightly pulled away and put his hands on my hips. I stared into his maroon eyes.

"Tadase?" I asked.

"Rima, I love you. I always have and I always will."


	15. Chapter 15

Hey, 8232nyc is updating again! I am going to start doing author's notes to keep you updated. The reason I haven't been updating a lot is because I started highschool and I needed to start off the year with good grades, so far I have all A's except in one class in which I have a B. I am doing great and Here we go! Go Kusukusu.

Kusukusu: 8232nyc does not own shugo chara, just the plot and her OC's.

Chapter 15: A new love rival?!

Nagi's POV

I have Kukai restraining me. I wanted to go beat Tadase to a pulp. How dare he confess to Rima, My Rima! Suddenly I heard Rima start talking. I stared.

"Tadase, I'm sorry" She said,

"Rima? What is it?" Tadase asked,

"I am already dating someone, and I love them." Rima replied.

Rima's POV

I looked at Tadase and he looked shocked to the high heavens. You know those paddles they use at the hospital? He looks like I just shocked him with one of those charged to 360.

"Tadase?" I asked.

I felt a stinging sensation on my face and I was on the ground. I looked up at Tadase.

"Rima, you are mine! I will take you from whoever you are with and make you mine!" Tadase screamed.

I was about to scream when he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my voice. Next thing I knew I was on the ground and Tadase had a nosebleed. I look up to see Nagi pinning Tadase down on the ground and punching him in the face.

"RIMA IS MINE! GOT IT MORON!" I heard Nagi yell.

I ran over and pull Nagi off of Tadase.

"Tadase, Leave." I said.

"No, You are mine!" Tadase yelled.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND DOES NOT MEAN I AM YOURS!" I screamed.

I grabbed Nagi's hand and stormed away. Once we were away from the park, I started walking. I was still holding Nagi's hand and he was walking next to me.

"Rima, what was that about?" He asked me.

"You really want to know?" I asked.

"Yes, tell me." He replied,

"Well, Tadase was my neighbor when I was little. He moved in when I was 5. We were friends, best friends. We went to different schools and when my mom made me transfer into sieho in 6th grade. I was actually excited. Tadase went there I thought. So I started there and me and Tadase were still friends. You hadn't come back. So We were really close. One day we had a fight. It was right after Kirishma confessed to me. Tadase yelled at me and told me I was his and no one else's. I told him to back off because I wasn't. I was his friend, nothing more. He never understood that. He called me Rima then he switched after that to calling me Mashiro-san again. I thought he fell for Amu but I guess he didn't. When Amu left he was certain I would leave too. So he left before I could. When he left I decided to stay. I wanted to leave because she left and Tadase was there. But then he left so I stayed." I explained.

I could feel Nagi's worried stare on the top of my head. I stopped walking and faced him.

"It's over now" I said, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, standing on my toes. I felt his arms go around my waist. I winced. He pulled back abruptly.

"I am so sorry Rima! Did that hurt?" He asked stuttering a bit. I smiled.

"Nagi, it's worth the pain." I whispered.

I stood on my toes again and kissed him. I licked his lower lip, I felt him freeze then open his mouth. We had a war for dominance which of course, he lost. I pulled back and hugged him again.

"Rima? Are you alright?" He asked me.

"I just realized how lucky I am to have a boyfriend who is such a gentleman." I said.

Nagi's POV.

I looked at Rima's cheek, it was still red from Tadase slapping her. I wanted to go back and beat him to a bloody pulp. Instead, I decided to have some fun. I wink at Rhythm and we chara changed.

"Let's go home, Rima." I said rolling the R.

"Okay" She said.

I could see Rima blushing which covered the mark. I jumped into the air and flew to my house. We landed and I ran through the front door and up to her room, still carrying her. I threw her down onto her bed and climbed over her. I kissed her hungrily. Then my headphones disappeared. I pulled back blushing.

"I'm so sorry Rima!" I yelled.

"It's okay, Nagi-koi" She said.

I stared at her in disbelief then the door burst open and I was glomped.

Rima's POV

I watched at Yaya glomped Nagi. I started laughing. I got up and pulled Yaya off him, and hugged her.

"I missed you Yaya!" I say.

"Yaya missed Rima-chi too!" She yells.

"Did you have sugar before you came?" I asked.

"Just a little" She said making a cutie face.

I rolled my eyes and hugged her.

"Yaya, I have to go." I said.

"Rima? Where are you going?" Nagi asked

"I'm going to go talk to my mom. There is someone there I need to see." I told him.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

"If you want, but only you. No one else." I told him.

"Okay, let's go" He said.

I pressed the button to call my maids, and Nagi left. My maids came in and I sat at the mantel.

"Where are you going today?" One asked.

"To visit my mother." I replied.

"Color?" Another asked.

"Lilac" I answered.

They quickly went to work. They put gel in my hair, it smelled of citrus. It was different. They put my hair into two twintails, they took a strand of each and braided them, and wrapped them around the elastic. They then elegantly curled my twintails, then they put a little cover-up over the slap mark and put light purple eye shadow and mascara on. They did a light touch of eye liner, and red lip gloss. They walked out and layed out an outfit.

I walked out to find a Lilac dress with a bow around the waist. The shoes were a darker shade oh purple, they had heel about 1 ½ inch high, with light purple bows. I slipped into the dress and shoes.

I looked in the mirror to see, I looked gorgeous. I grabbed a lilac bag and put my phone, my money, and my diary in it.

I walked downstairs and found Nagi waiting for me. We walked out the door and headed for my mom's apartment.

We were standing outside the building when Nagi spoke.

"Rima? Who are you here to see?" He asked.

"Promise me something." I whisper.

"What is it?" He replied.

"Don't freak out." I asked.

"I promise." He whispered.

I lead him into the building. We walked up a few floors and stopped in front of a door. I knocked.

The door swung open and I saw my mom.

"Is she here" I asked.

"Of course" She replied.

Me and Nagi walked in as my mother left.

"Who is she?" He asked.

I stayed silent then a young girl, about the age of 2 came out. She ran towards me.

"MOMMY!"


	16. Chapter 16

So last chapter ended in a CLIFF HANGER 8232nyc is here for updatetation! I know it's not a word, but ROLL WITH IT! TEMARI HIT IT!

Temari: 8232nyc does not own shugo chara, just the plot and her own OC's

Chapter 16: Rima is a mother?

_Recap: __I lead him into the building. We walked up a few floors and stopped in front of a door. I knocked._

_The door swung open and I saw my mom._

_"Is she here" I asked._

_"Of course" She replied._

_Me and Nagi walked in as my mother left._

_"Who is she?" He asked._

_I stayed silent then a young girl, about the age of 2 came out. She ran towards me._

_"MOMMY!"_

"Hi sweetheart!" I said picking her up and hugging her.

"Mommy?" Nagi asked.

"I should have told you but I never had a chance, remember a few years ago when I went to France for a year?" I asked.

"Yes" He bluntly stated.

"Well, When I was there someone took advantage of me and she happened" I explained hugging my daughter.

"Wat dwoes it mwean to bwe takwen adwantage of?" She asked.

"It's nothing sweetheart, I will tell you when you are older." I told her.

"AWW" She yelled.

I put her down.

"Nagi, this is my daughter Angelina Mashiro" I introduced.

"Hey Angelina." He said sweetly.

Angelina hid behind me.

"It's okay sweetie, he is a close friend of mommies." I told her.

She came out. "He-ewo" She said.

"Sounds like Angelina needs to see the tickle monster" I said.

"NWO NWOT THE TWICKLE MONTWER!" She yelled running away.

I ran after her and scooped her up and started tickling her. I could hear Nagi and my Mom laughing.

"Rima, can I talk to you?" Nagi asked.

"Sure" I said, "Stay with Grandma, okay Angelina?" I ask.

"Okway Mommy!" She yells and runs over to my mom.

"Follow me."

I lead Nagi into my room that I used when I visited mom.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?" He demanded. I flinched.

"There was never a time." I said looking down.

"Sure, it has only been two years." Nagi said sarcasticly.

"Well sorry for now say, By the way I have a daughter during one of the guardian meetings" I say.

I stormed out and went to see Angelina.

Nagi's POV

Rima yelled at me. I should have given her the benefit of the doubt, I mean after all there never was really a time to just say, by the way I have a daughter. I fall to the floor. I feel a couple tears fall down my face.

After a few minutes I get up and walk out to Rima and Angelina. I see Rima playing the airplane game with Angelina. I walk over to Rima's mom and start talking to her.

"How long has it been since she has seen Angelina?" I ask.

"About 6 months, since she moved in with you" She whispered back.

"Oh, so have I been keeping her from Angelina?" I ask.

"No, Rima was doing the right thing. If her dad followed her here, it would have ended very badly." She tells me.

"When did you two divorce anyway?" I ask.

"The divorce was finalized right before me and Rima went to france. Her father doesn't know about Angelina" She told me.

"I am sorry for prying so much, but did you plan on going for a whole year?" I ask.

"No, we were orignally only going to go for about a month, to let her father cool down, but about a week after we got there, she was walking home from the store and some guy pulled her into an alleyway and took advantage of her. Not long after I took her to the doctor and he told us she was pregnant." She simply explained.

I didn't say anything I just watched Rima play games with her daughter, they told jokes, and Rima read her a story and sung her a lullaby so she could go to sleep. I listened to Rima's words carefully.

_Golden slumber kiss your eyes,__  
__Smiles await you when you rise.__  
__Sleep,__  
__pretty baby,__  
__Do not cry,__  
__And I'll sing you a lullaby. ___

_Care you know not,__  
__Therefore sleep,__  
__While I o'er you watch do keep.__  
__Sleep,__  
__pretty darling,__  
__Do not cry,__  
__And I will sing a lullaby._

Rima sang this a few times until Angelina fell asleep. Rima took her into a room and came back out.

"She is asleep, mother take care of her. I will be back in a few days" Rima said.

Rima walked towards the door and I followed her. We were part way home when I decided to speak up.

"Rima, I am so sorry. I should have given you the benefit of the doubt. There was no way you could just tell us when there was never a subject that it would make sense in. I am sorry." I said.

She stayed silent, she looked like she was thinking hard. I stared at the ground.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that" She whispered.

"It's not your fault." I tell her.

"But it is" She said, her voice cracking. She had tears falling now.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I love Angelina, but I should have told you about her when we started dating. I'm sorry." She said.

Rima was full on crying now. She stopped walking and fell to her knee's on the sidewalk. I knelt next to her and rubbed her back.

"It's okay Rima." I soothed her.

Rima sobbed into my shirt. Suddenly I felt headphones fall onto my shoulders. My body moved of it's own accord and scooped her up bridal style.

"Let's go home Rima." I say.

Before she can answer I jump into the air and start soaring. I can still feel her crying into my shirt. We landed in front of my house and she had stopped crying.

The headphones Disappeared but I carried her inside. It was pretty late now that I think of it. I carried her into her room, we didn't change. I just layed her down and lied down next to her. I snuggled her to my chest.

"I love you Rima." I whisper.

"I love you too Nagi. I'm okay now." She whispered back.

"Good" I whispered.

I kissed her on top on her head and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Heya peoples! 8232Nyc back with another chapter of, Will things ever be the same? This is the 3rd chapter today! I AM CRUISING! I give you fair warning now, if you don't like LEMONS don't read this chapter! Take it away Rhythm!

Rhythm: 8232nyc does not own shugo chara, just the plot and her OC's

Chapter 17: Real first time?!

Rima's POV

Everyone had gone to bed, Me and Nagi were snuggling. The scene from earlier kept playing in my head. I know he was chara changed with Rhythm, but I kind of wanted it to happen. I mean Spring break is starting, then we are in high school. Damn, High school.

I looked at Nagi's sweet face. He looks so different when he is sleeping. I licked his nose. He sprung up.

"Don't bite me!" He suddenly yelled.

"Nagi?" I ask.

"Sorry, nightmare. Are you okay?" He asks suddenly concerned.

"Yeah, I was just remembering earlier." I said blushing.

Nagi stared at me with disbelief. This is my chance, I thought. I lightly pushed him down onto his back

and crawled over him. I started kissing him, as I lied down on top of him. I kept kissing, I even licked his lip for permission, he let me in.

I explored every crevice of his mouth, His hands were on my hips. I pulled back and straddled his waist. I reached down to his chest and unbuttoned his shirt. I pulled it off his shoulders and threw it aside.

Suddenly, Nagi gripped my hips and flip me onto my back so he was on top. He kissed me hungrily. I knew he wanted it the time he did it under Rhythms control. I kissed back with all the passion I could muster.

I felt Nagi's hands slide down my thighs, and he pulled down my skirt. I was laying there in a top and undies. I started blushing, Nagi put his hands back on my hips and kept kissing me. I reached down and slid his sweatpants off his hips. He was in just his boxers, and his erection was noticeable.

I raised my arms above my head and Nagi grabbed the base of my tank top and pulled over my head and threw it away. He looked over my body, I was wearing pink lace undies and a pink lace bra. They were almost see through.

Nagi slid one of his hands down to my women hood and began to toy with my colitis through my panties. I couldn't help but moan. He stopped and gazed into my eyes. I stared back. He kissed me, keeping his hands on my waist, he began to work his kisses down.

He kissed my lips, then my chin, then the crook on my neck. He sucked on my neck for a minutes then kept going. His hands slid up my sides and he unhooked my bra. His eyes were closed as he pulled it off and threw it aside. I blushed tomato red.

He kept planting kisses, soon he got to my breasts. He sucked on my nipple, I giggled a little then moaned as he kneaded my other breast. He pulled back and looked at me, he could see my breasts clearly and he kissed me again.

I felt his hands slid down my side and he slid his hands into the back of my panties. He slowly slid them off and threw them to the side. I was now naked and he was in his boxers. I used all my strength and flipped him over so I was back on top.

I reached down and grabbed his boxers. I slid them off, I didn't look down. I was to nervous. I leaned down and kissed him, his hands were on my hips again and I felt him lift me by my hips and hold me right above his erection.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

I nodded. Slowly, he lowered me down onto his erection and I felt him fill me up. It felt good! It was filled with pleasure instead of pain. I sat up and started to ride him.

Nagi's POV

I stared as Rima sat up and started to ride me. I could feel the ecstatic feeling running though my body, I loved the feeling of being in her, it felt right.

Her hips kept slamming against mine and I grabbed her hips to stop her from moving up and down. She was planted firmly on my hips and I was all the way in her. I flipped her over again so she was on her back and I was on top.

I slowly began to thrust. She wrapped her arms around my neck and began kissing me. I could feel her nails digging into my back but I didn't care. It just felt so good.

Rima's POV(A/N sorry for switching so quickly)

I was kissing Nagi as he was thrusting in and out of me. Suddenly he hit a spot, and I moaned into his mouth. I felt him smirk through the kiss and he kept hitting that spot, over and over again. I kept moaning into his mouth.

I could feel I was starting to reach my climax. I stopped kissing him and moaned out load.

"Nagi, I'm... " I couldn't finish, before I felt my orgasm strike like a bullet and enclose around Nagi. Nagi moaned and then, I felt him cum inside me. The warm feeling spread through my body and into my abdomen. It felt so good.

Nagi pulled out and fell next to me panting. We were both covered in sweat. I glanced over at the clock and it was 6am. I turned and faced Nagi.

"Wanna come take a bath with me?" I asked.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey people, 8232nyc is back for another chapter! The last one as you know was a LEMON! I had been meaning to write one and I finally did! Okay, take it away Dia!

Dia: 8232nyc does not own Shugo Chara, just the plot and her own OC's.

Chapter 18: High School!

Nagi's POV

I woke up the next morning and Rima was next to me as usual, but she wasn't wearing any clothes. What the hell happened last night?

I slid out of bed and walked into her closet and grabbed a nightgown. I came back and sat her up and slid it over her head and pulled it down. I picked up all the clothes off the floor and slowly remembered what happened last night.

As I pieced it all together, Rima's maids came in and began to wake her up. It was Monday, I forgot. We were starting high school today. Then it hit me. Tadase was transferring into our school. I would have to protect Rima. I slid out of her room while the maids were awakening her to get ready for school.

Rima's POV.

I was being woken up by my maids and so I slid out of bed and realized I was wearing a nightgown. The clothes were picked up too. Was last night just a dream? Or did Nagi clean up and leave?

I crawled out of bed and into the bath. The smell of lavender invaded my body and I soaked there for a few minutes. I got out and walked into my bedroom.

At the foot of my bed was my new uniform, instead of red or green like before it was Orange. My favorite color. I smiled and got dressed. I pressed the button and sat at the mantel piece while the maids did there thing. They painted my nails orange and gave them a plaid pattern in black.

They put the citrus gel in my hair and fish tail braided it back, the put on mascara, eye liner and a touch of lip gloss. I got up and went down to breakfast. I was still limping just a little bit from the surgery and last nights, 'activites' were a bit much for me.

I got down the stairs in one piece and I see everyone around the table, from Nagi to his mom to all of our friends. Nagi stood up, with his hands behind his back he walked over to me.

"Hi?" I asked.

"I have something for you." He said.

"What?" I asked.

He pulled out some crutches from behind his back and held them out. I smiled and took them I put them under my arms and started walking around with them, so much easier!

"Thank you Nagi!" I half yelled.

I set them down and hugged him.

Nagi's POV

Rima like the crutches good thing. She pulled away and sat down for breakfast. I reached over and held her left hand. Something was different. She wasn't wearing her purity ring. That's right. Her true purity is gone now. I looked at my knee's. I felt kind of guilty.

"Nagi?" She asked.

"Yes Rima?" I replied.

"Let's go to school." She said.

"Okay, wait here I will go grab my bag." I said.

I stood up and walked up the stairs. I went into my room and grabbed my bag off my bed. I saw the black box on my bedside table. I walked over and opened the box. There was the ring, the one my dad gave to my mom. It was his mothers. This ring has been in the family forever. (Picture in profile) I put the ringbox in my pocket and walked back downstairs.

"Ready Rima?" I asked.

She nodded. I helped her up and handed her the crutches. We left and were heading down the road. I stopped walking.

"Rima?" I asked. She stopped walking and faced me.

"Yes Nagi?" She replied.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"You just did, but you can ask another one." She replied, I smiled.

I took her hands in mine and in knelt down on one knee.

"Rima, I love you. You are sweet and caring and lovable. Would you do the honor of becoming my wife?" I asked, I pulled out the ring box and opened it.

Rima stared at me, she grabbed the box and looked at the ring.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"Rima, will you marry me?" I asked again.

"Yes nagi!" She yelled.

She dropped her crutches and flung her arms around me.

"from this day forward, things will never be the same Rima." I said. Then I kissed her.

Hey peoples, This is the end of this Fanfiction! I am going to start a seuqal though, so dont be sad! I will try to post a chapter of my new fanfiction today! I hopefully shall!


End file.
